Hidden Feelings Uncovered
by couture212
Summary: Henry doesn't really want to divorce Katherine of Aragon, despite his doubts. He realizes the risks are too great, and he still loves her. So, the Boleyn faction, still pushing Anne at Henry, starts to plot the Queen's death...is it successful?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors nor it's character.

**_Plot Bunny #47, posted by Doctor Madwoman_**

Henry doesn't really want to divorce Katherine, despite his doubts. He realizes the risks are too great, and he still loves her. SO, the Boleyn faction, still pushing Anne at Henry, starts to plot the Queen's death...is it successful? How do Henry and Katherine feel if it is not? GO FORTH AND THINK.

AN: This is my first story that I have written for fanfiction and this genre, please read and review! This takes place at the beginning of 1530. Another thing I did is change some ages. Henry will be born in 1488 as well as Catherine making them both 42. Anne's birthdate will be 1500 making her 30. Henry/Katherine fic.

* * *

Henry VIII of England sat in his chambers deep in thought over the recent years. It was 1530, 3 years since he had started what was deemed his "Great Matter" but as time had progressed, he found it more and more difficult to continue in his current path. Damn it all, but he still loved the woman, and after twenty one years of marriage how could he not? Then there were the risks if he continued with his path, he would be excommunicated by the Pope, he already knew that he would have an enemy in Spain and possibly even France. No Catholic country would accept his marriage to Anne, and there were even some Lutherans who supported Katherine! Henry thoughts then turned to Anne. Anne Boleyn the woman he had thought himself in love with ever since he saw her at that masque 5 years ago. He now was having his doubts as well. Was it really love, or just lust and desire?

"Your majesty, the Lady Anne." His groom announced.

A woman of middling stature with an olive complexion, dark brown hair, and dark eyes strode into the room. She wore a rich gown of silver silk cut in the French fashion, and a matching French hood. "Your majesty." Anne said sweeping a curtsey. She rose up, her eyes meeting his, sparkling with a mysterious seductive edge. Henry had greatly like that about Anne and they were still the same, but they did not draw him in as before. Perhaps it really was lust after all Anne wasn't the norm, she was exotic and Henry was impassioned by her refusal of his offer to become his mistress, and as a result he had to have her.

"Anne, sweetheart, come sit." He said, motioning to the chair across from him at the table. Anne did as he commanded.

"It will only be a matter of time my love, before you will secure an annulment and we can be married." She said comfortingly, seeing the forlorn and worried look on his handsome face. Henry chuckled darkly. If only she knew, he thought what he was really thinking of.

"Let us not discuss such things, how is your family?" Henry asked effectively changing the subject, he did not wish to think of these wretched annulment proceedings.

"My family is well, father is much pleased at you making him the Keeper of the Privy Seal." Anne said with a smile. Things had been going well for her family and would only continue to do so as she rose further in power. "Good, good, how is your brother?" Henry asked absent-mindedly. "He is well, your majesty." Anne answered, raising an eyebrow. Something was going on with Henry and she would find out what...

* * *

Katherine of Aragon, daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella, Infanta of Spain, and now Queen of England was in her chambers along with her ladies, reading Sir Thomas Moore's book called Utopia for what must have been the seventh time. Her head lady in waiting, Elizabeth Darrel rushed towards her excitedly. "Madame, the King is here!" She exclaimed, causing a flash of surprise across Katherine's face before it quickly disappeared. Katherine rose to her feet and waited as her husband entered the room. "Your majesty." The Queen said regally, going into a curtsey before coming back up along with her ladies. "We need to talk." The King said sternly before casting a glance at her ladies in waiting. "Alone." He said, causing Katherine's heart to race. What was it? Was she to hear of how he wanted her to accept the annulment? Had they not already been over this? She would never accept the proceedings, and have her daughter declared a bastard, never! She was the heir to the throne and deserved to be England's Queen! "Leave us." She commanded to her ladies, who all curtseyed before leaving. The Queen looked at her husband, waiting for him to proceed.

* * *

AN: There you have it the prologue of the first chapter! I'll have the next one up as soon as possible, and will be much longer! Please review as I would like some feedback on how it is so far!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Tudors

* * *

Henry stared at Katherine taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a gown of crimson taffeta, and wore a string of pearls with a cross pendant around her neck. Her hair was unbound as she was in the privacy of her chambers. Her green eyes gazed at him coolly, no doubt she thought he was coming to ask her once more to accept the divorce. His heart clenched as he looked at her. Those deep green eyes, beautiful long light Titian colored hair that framed her graceful face that was impassive and stone like in his presence.

"Katherine, I will no longer proceed with the annulment." He said bluntly. There he had said it, it was out in the open.

Katherine reeled back in shock. She had not expected this, but she had often dreamed of Henry coming to his senses at last, and ending these divorce proceedings.

"Is that so Henry? Is this some new manipulation?" She demanded. She would not put it past her husband to do this so that she would let her guard down only to be blindsided later. "No! I mean what I say Katherine, this is no deception." Henry said angry that she hadn't believed him. "I still love you!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Do you? And what of your concubine?" Katherine demanded, her anger growing by the second. She had reached her breaking point with this man, the mistresses, Henry Fitzroy, and now the annulment proceedings. He had made a fool of not only himself but her and Mary as well.

"For the last time, I do not sleep with her!" Henry roared all the emotions of the past few years boiling over. "Do not raise your voice at me Henry! What am I to expect when you parade this woman around, intent on supplanting me with her!" Katherine spat out, it was time to let him have it! "These past twenty one years, I have stood by and watched as you took mistress after mistress, and even going so far as producing a son outside of our marriage, and trying to set him above our legitimate daughter. You are the most selfish man in Christendom Henry!" Katherine yelled before taking a deep breath.

"Woman do you dare to blame me?" Henry demanded angrily taking a menacing step forward. How dare she! "Yes, yes I do." Katherine said coolly, regaining her composure, something which she prided herself on. "If you loved me, you would not do these things." She said simply daring him to contradict those words. "While I am happy that you have regained your senses and stopped this foolish matter, this does not change things between us. Now my lord husband, I must finish readying myself for today, good bye." With that Katherine walked out leaving her stunned and furious husband behind.

* * *

Anne Boleyn meanwhile was in her apartments surrounded by her father, brother, and uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. Something was going on and the Boleyns were not liking it.

"My spies have informed me that the King is speaking in private with the Queen." Thomas Howard said not at all liking the turn of events. Whatever was said between the King and Queen was something the Boleyns needed to know.

"Oh uncle, he must be asking for her to accept the annulment once more." Anne suggested when a male servent entered the room and curtseyed. His name was John Walters, and he was a spy for the Boleyns..

"Well, what is it boy?" Thomas Boleyn demanded harshly seeing the pale look on the boy's face. "His majesty, has informed the Queen that he intends to stop the divorce, and that he is still in love with her." John said in a rush, and there was a stunned silence in the room.

"What?!" The Earl of Wiltshire yelled his fist slamming down on the table. Anne's heart was l beating in her chest. Where in seven hells had this come from? George Boleyn was shocked as well. His family was rising so high, and they had all expected for Anne to be the next Queen of England with them reaping the rewards with titles, power, and wealth.

"This is impossible! You must have heard wrong!" Anne seethed glaring at the spy. "No, Lady Anne it is true, though the King and Queen soon got into an argument." John said hurriedly fearing that their anger would turn upon him. "About what?" The Duke of Norfolk asked his voice as cold as the frozen Thames river. "The Queen blamed the King for their having no sons, and told him that him stopping the divorce, would change nothing between them."

The Boleyns all looked at each other. "Leave." Norfolk dismissed the sevant, who bowed and hurried away. "This is certainly bad news, but at least things are not all the way mended with the King and Queen." He said deep in thought. "Anne, what happened? Were you running your mouth at the King? I told you that as a woman you should be submissive, and not seek to battle him over every damn thing!" Thomas Boleyn seethed at his daughter.

"I did nothing Father! I just spoke with the King this morning and though he seemed distant, we got along just fine." Anne said feeling like she could pass out. No, no, no, no, no! Her plans of becoming Queen Anne of England were no more! After everything she was still being cast aside! With a choked sob she fled the room. George stood up and followed his sister leaving Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard to plot.

"Well the girl could become his maitresse en titre." Norfolk said tersely, they could still gain some titles from that, though not as much had she been the Queen of England. Anne could still wield influence in that position.

"No." Thomas Boleyn said flatly. "No?" Howard responded raising an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest? For Anne will not become Queen." Thomas Boleyn glanced around for he knew what he said next would be high treason and could see him hung, drawn, and quartered and his head placed on the Tower Bridge.

"Anne could become Queen, if something were to happen to Katherine." Thomas Boleyn said meaningfully. The Duke of Norfolk looked at him for a moment before smiling cunningly. "I see, I will procure the poison and in the meantime tell your daughter she must spread her legs for the King." He said harshly and Boleyn nodded in agreement. "She will, there is no other option, for we have come too far to lose."

* * *

Anne had rushed through the halls of Whitehall Palace hoping to catch Henry. She was not going to lose! She spotted him as he stormed through the hall and intercepted him.

"Henry!" She said causing him to come to a halt. "What is it?" He demanded harshly causing her to flinch. "Come to my bed tonight." She said seductively placing a hand on his strong arm. Henry glanced at her for a moment. "Why the sudden change? Were you not waiting for us to be married?" He demanded folding his arms across his chest.

"I am tired of waiting." Anne lied, and Henry gazed at her before sighing. "I am not leaving my wife, Anne." The King said coldly his dark blue eyes piercing her soul.

"Why?! She can't bear a son! We are so close Henry, don't let her come between us." Anne yelled her fiery temper coming into play. She was not going to let him go without a fight, especially not to Katherine!

"Be as that may be, the decision remains. Now what am I going to do with you?" The King mused and Anne's blood ran cold. "Please do not say you will marry me off, and banish me and my family." Anne begged her dark brown eyes pleading. Henry stared at her before nodding his head.

"I suppose I can be merciful." Henry agreed albeit reluctantly. "However, there will be no more titles for any members of your family, and as for you, I will allow you to remain at court, but you will dwell within the apartments of your family." He said and Anne nodded with relief that the Boleyns were not being banished. There was still a chance, time would come again and Henry would desire a son once more and Anne would be waiting.

* * *

Later during the middle of the day, Katherine attended a banquet with her husband. Even though not all was well between her and her husband, there was no longer the threat of her being cast aside. She wore a deep dress of green silk with slashed sleeves of the Italian fashion and a Juliet cap that was lined with green silk and pearls, and her new pearl drop earrings. She wore a great necklace of gold stones with a diamond pendant in the center. She looked up to see one of her dear supporters Sir Thomas Moore approaching them.

"Your majesties." Thomas said dipping low with dressed in his usual black robes and hat. "Sir Thomas." Katherine said nodding her head. "Ah Thomas! How is your family?" The King asked conversationally.

"They are doing well, though there is a matter I had hoped to speak with you about." Thomas said a bit hesitatingly. "Go on." Henry said suspiciously. "What is to happen to the Cardinal?"

The King was silent for a moment. Thomas Wolsey had been stripped of his titles, and remained at York where he remained Archbishop. The Queen pursed her lips in response to the question. The Cardinal was no friend of hers, and she hoped Henry would not allow him back into his previous position of power and influence. Everyone knew that Wolsey's disgrace was a result of him failing to obtain an annulment for Henry, but now that Henry had stopped the divorce, would Wolsey be returned to power? Henry was thinking, could he allow Wolsey to return to power? He was an able minister even though he had failed in the divorce proceedings. The King supposed he could be inclined to forgive Wolsey but not fully.

"He is allowed to return to court, but he will not be my Lord Chancellor, for I have a new man in mind." Henry said at last with a smirk adorning his handsome face. "Yes, a new man will do, and perhaps I will allow Wolsey to help him if he behaves himself well enough."

Katherine wondered who her husband could be speaking of, was it going to be Sir Thomas Moore, or to her inner horror that accursed Duke of Norfolk? As if that man needed any more power. The servants arrived carrying great platters of boar, foul, fish, deer, rabbit, meat pies, hot salad which she had brought with her from Spain, hot white bread fresh from the cook, date plums, oranges, and pears were brought in, and they were served ale to go with it. "Their graces, the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk!" The crier announced and Katherine looked up to see her sister-in-law, Mary waltzing in along with her husband Charles Brandon. The Duke and Duchess both bowed and The King smiled at his sister and best friend. "Charles! Mary, come and sit!" The King said jovially motioning to the seats beside him. Katherine smiled at her sister-in-law, who was one of her dearest friends. Mary grinned back before sitting next to her husband.

"How are you Charles? I have seen neither of you all day." Henry said with a grin.

"We are well, your majesty, we went hunting this day and caught a couple of deer and rabbits." Charles boasted while Mary shook her head in mock annoyance.

"And what of you Henry?" She asked. "I have been fine, and I have news that I know will please you both." The King paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"I have ended my relationship with the Lady Anne." He said and both his sister and best friend's eyes widened. "Truly? You finally left that whore?" Mary demanded her eyes flashing dangerously. She did not like the way things had progressed these last few years. "Yes, Mary, I left her." Henry said and she smirked.

"Good, I hope there is no repeat of this idiocy in the future." She said causing the King to scowl. "Alright." He said warningly before turning to the Duke of Suffolk who appeared stunned.

"I don't know what to say your majesty." He admitted and Henry nodded sitting back in his chair and began eating as did everyone else.

Katherine reached her hand for the spoon on her left just as Henry's did as well causing their hands to brush. Immediately a spark rushed through the King and Queen, and both withdrew their hands. "I apologize, my spoon is on the right." The Queen said formally, noticing her husband's eyes darken. Was it possible? No, Henry had not shared her bed since 1524, depriving her the joys of the marital bed, something she could admit to missing. Henry felt a longing within him as he stared at Katherine. It had been so long since they had shared a bed, but how in this moment he wished to take her and claim her as his wife once more. Well he knew it was not going to happen anytime soon, with their argument earlier in the morning. She turned her gaze back to the court and saw something that made her anger reach new heights...

* * *

AN: So what was it that Katherine saw? Who will become the new Lord Chancellor? What do yall think of Henry's decision to let the Boleyn's remain at court? And Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk are headed down a dangerous path. Please read and review, I appreciate the reviews! And in response to the guest Lovin, yes there are not enough Katherine/Henry fics out there, and I intend to finish this story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen of England stared in horror as Anne Boleyn entered the hall followed by the members of her family. Her green eyes narrowed angrily, and she turned to her husband.

"Henry you told me that you ended your relationship with her, why is she still here at court then?" Katherine asked through gritted teeth.

The King turned to his wife and followed her gaze towards Anne Boleyn. "I did, however I have allowed them to stay at court on the condition she stays with her family." He revealed, watching the Boleyns sit at one of the tables.

"Do not lie to me Henry." Katherine said heatedly. "You keep her here as your mistress." Henry's jaw clenched in rage at his wife's accusations.

"I do not!" He hissed furiously. "I have never slept with her at all; she wanted to wait until we were married!" The King said lowly, as not to draw attention to the royal couple.

"Now no more!" He said before turning to the Duke of Suffolk to converse, leaving Katherine to seethe quietly.

She did not know if she could believe Henry in regards to the Boleyn girl, but she would be watching.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell was called into the office of the King at Whitehall not knowing what was going on. The King was present dressed magnificently in a doublet of black with slashing that revealed red silk underneath. Next to him was the Duke of Suffolk, Norfolk, and Sir Thomas Moore.

"Mr. Cromwell rise." He said as Cromwell had gone into a low bow. "It is our pleasure to create you Lord Chancellor." Henry said warmly after all, Cromwell had suggested to him that Kings were answerable to God alone and that the Pope had no authority over him. Henry had liked the idea and he still did. Now there would come some problems with that mainly his wife who was Catholic and a good percentage of England as well but he would deal with that later.

Cromwell's eyes widened in shock, though he quickly masked it. "Your majesty is gracious to bestow such an honor upon me." He said humbly, though inwardly he was grinning at the rewards.

With Anne Boleyn out of the picture, he had feared for the Reformation, but now that he was Lord Chancellor, the Reformation still had a chance, and Cromwell was going to take it. Thomas Moore watched Cromwell through narrowed eyes. He had never thought much of Wolsey's pupil in the past, but now there was some rumor that he had allied himself to Anne, and had spoken of Martin Luther and heretical books together. Something that greatly angered Moore, he would be on the lookout for him now and if he found evidence of it, well then he would see Cromwell to the stake.

* * *

Anne Boleyn sat in her rooms of her apartments thinking on the past few days. How she had come so far only to fall and through no fault of her own. She heard the door open, and her father came in his face filled with cold fury as he took in his failure of a daughter.

"Since you have failed in becoming Queen, your new task is to invite the King to your bed and become his mistress." Thomas Boleyn said coldly and Anne felt her stomach turn uneasily.

She had already tried that and the King had rejected her! Should she tell her father though? It would only make him angrier and with her, though it was not her fault!

"Yes, father." She said and Thomas Boleyn nodded. "I do not care how you do it, but I expect you there within a week's time." He said before marching out of her chambers, leaving the former Queen of England to herself.

Anne turned and looked at some of the jewelry on her vanity. How Henry had lavished her with jewels, dresses, hats and headdresses, poems, letters, and so much more. Why had he changed? And it was so sudden as well that she was not sure it was not due to…..Katherine! Yes, that _Katherine_ unfortunately had the backing of Spain and the Pope, had she threatened Henry with some means of retaliation if he did not end things with her? She felt her spirits lift, and then all was not lost! She could convince Henry that her threats were useless, after all if he broke with Rome the Pope would have no authority over them, and England could match the might of Spain if it came down to war. Feeling satisfied, she snatched a piece of parchment and a quill pen and began to write.

* * *

Henry meanwhile sat in his chambers thinking on the situation between him and Katherine. He was resolved to fix it, but how? It seemed she was not only angry about the Anne Boleyn and the divorce, but all his previous affairs and wrongdoings as well. He was decided to send her some gifts as token of his affections for her. How about something small as in new material for gowns? And maybe some new jewelry? He sent for his groom, telling him to fetch the royal jeweler and as for the materials of new gowns, he would see to it himself.

* * *

Katherine had been in her chambers lately thinking about past things. She had regretted her decision a few years back to withdraw from court life, only fulfilling the ceremonial roles of Queen. It was time to get back out in the open and become more involved. After all had she been more involved, she would have been more aware of the court factions, in particular the Boleyns plotting to put Anne in her husband's way to become Queen. Lady Jane Seymour appeared and curtseyed.

"Madame, a messenger from the King arrives bearing gifts." She said demurely, and Katherine rose to her feet and went to see what these gifts were about.

There laid across the table in one of the smaller rooms of her apartments was a pile of sumptuous beautiful material for clothing. There were silks, taffetas, damasks, velvets, satins, sarcanet, and linen for nightgown. They came in an array of colors as well mostly centering around her favorite colors such as black, crimson, russet, indigo, brown, red, silver, gold, forest green, and orange and many more colors which while not her favorites were beautiful as well. There were also new Gable Hoods, Juliette caps, and Flemish Hoods, "The King also sends you this." The groom said opening a box which contained the most exquisite jewelry Katherine had laid eyes on. There in the center lay a great rope of pearls that surely must have at least been waist length with a knot of them in the center forming a flower. Next was another necklace of brown stones with the center pendant being a great diamond-shaped stone of garnet. He also sent her a new crown of gold filled with rubies and diamonds. A diamond and pearl diadem, and more.

"You must tell the King that I thank him for these lovely gifts." The Queen said to the groom, who bowed and left and her ladies crowded around the table.

Katherine meanwhile was shaking her head. This was Henry's attempt at buying her forgiveness, and it was not going to work. Though she would accept these gifts anyway, for she deserved them. She would make a note to send some fabrics to her daughter Mary. A smirk lit her beautiful face. "Send for the royal dressmaker, so I may put these fabrics to good use!" She commanded.

* * *

The Duke of Norfolk had slunk through the slums of London, dressing plainly to mask his identity. He would not allow this plot to be traced back to him. He smiled as he found what he was looking for an apothecary. He entered the shop and pulled out a bag of coins, which the shopkeeper immediately zoomed in on.

"How may I help you sir?" The shopkeeper asked, eyeing the bag of coins. Norfolk wrinkled his nose at the title of "sir", but he would have to stomach it for now.

"I would like some hemlock." He said and the shopkeeper returned with a small vial of the deadly poison in his hands.

Norfolk flung him the pouch, which the shopkeeper greedily caught before turning away. Norfolk strode out of the shop and back into the streets, his mind working out several different scenarios. When would be the right time to administer this poison? Then there was the hassle of bribing the cook or someone close to the Queen to administer the poison to either her food or drink.

* * *

Henry meanwhile was dining privately with his wife, sister, and Charles Brandon. "In two weeks time, we are to go to France and meet with King Francis and his wife Eleanor." The King said waiting for their reactions.

"Do you intend to betroth Mary once more to the Dauphin?" The Queen asked concerned. She hated the French as they were her family's natural and sworn enemies.

"No, no, it is simply to renew an alliance between our two countries, nothing more." Henry assured her, and Katherine inwardly sighed in relief. "Besides, you should be pleased to see your niece." He said and the Queen simply nodded. Of course she would, but Francis and the rest she would not be pleased to see.

"Are we to meet them in Paris or Calais?" The Duke of Suffolk asked, glad that things were returning to normal.

"Paris is too much travelling." The Dowager Queen of France said waving her hand in the air for emphasis. "Calais is much more suitable to meet with the French." She said pushing back a stray strand of red gold hair.

"I agree, well Henry?" The Queen asked turning to her husband. "Yes we are too meet with them in Calais." He said pulled out of his thoughts. Dinner progressed quite nicely till the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk had retired to the apartments leaving the King and Queen alone. The air was tense between the two of them and they both knew it.

"I must thank you once again, for the presents your majesty sent earlier." The Queen of England said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, you are welcome." The King responded before grabbing his wife's hand, startling her so that she nearly dropped her goblet. "Come to my bed." Henry said his eyes dark with lust and desire causing a shudder to run down Katherine's spine.

"No Henry." Katherine said pulling her hand away from her husband. "You are on thin ice as it is, besides you stopped visiting my bedchamber in 1524, with no regard as to how that might have made me feel. I am of the mind to let you see what it feels like."

"Then I will simply take a mistress then." The King threatened, not liking at all where this conversation was going.

"Then our marriage will only be one of name, and there will be no hope of my forgiveness." Katherine said coldly, her eyes meeting his. "Good night, my lord." She said sweeping an elegant curtsey before leaving.

* * *

The Duke of Norfolk had summoned the Earl of Wiltshire to his estate. They met in his private office with the windows covered and the door shut, and even then they talked in low voices.

"I have obtained the hemlock and I believe I have found the perfect opportunity to have it administered." Thomas Howard informed his brother-in-law.

"When?" The Earl of Wiltshire asked masking his eagerness behind a cold façade.

"The King has announced that in two weeks the court will be go to France to meet with King Francis in order to pledge an alliance. While at the banquet it can be administered there. Suspicion will deflect off of us, and onto the King of France. And then after a decent period, we can put Anne before the King again." The Duke of Norfolk said with a cruel smile on his old face.

The Earl of Wiltshire laughed. "Excellent, but who shall administer the poison?"

"Well he's a relative of yours and I hear he is exceptional at things like this. I believe you know him as Sir Francis Bryan…."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story! Did any of you expect that Thomas Cromwell was going to become Lord Chancellor? And looks like even though Henry is not going to leave Katherine he still likes the idea of being the Head of the Church. Please Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

King Henry VIII stared at the letter before tearing it to pieces, and letting them float to the ground. Anne Boleyn had written a letter to him stating that she knew what was really happening and that Katherine was threatening him with Spain, and that he feared excommunication from the Pope. She wrote that he had no need to fear the Pope if he would break from Rome, and that England could easily match the might of Spain. Henry knew all of this and while it did factor into his decision, most importantly he still loved his wife and had no desire to let her go. Besides he was still considering breaking with Rome at this point, after all even though the majority of the country was Catholic, a lot of them grumbled at the idea of Pope, and as long as Katherine was still queen, there would for the most part be content.

His thoughts turned to his wife, a week had passed since that private dinner; and he was even more eager to resolve their issues. His groom entered the room and bowed.

"Sir Thomas Moore." He said, and Henry nodded for him to let him in. His old friend and mentor entered the room looking grave and troubled.

"Thomas." Henry greeted, rising from his seat pleased to see him.

"Your majesty." The lawyer said with a deep bow. "I come bearing a letter from Wolsey." He said, handing him a closed piece of parchment. Henry took it and laid it on the table.

"No doubt it bears thanks for me sparing him and the invitation to come back to court." The King said, not at all interested before turning to Thomas.

"Lord Cromwell tells me that everything will be ready for our journey to Dover, and then we shall set sail." Henry said, pleased at the upcoming events. Thomas eyes narrowed at the mention of Cromwell.

"Yes, I have spoken with him as well your majesty." Thomas Moore said, masking his dislike of the new Lord Chancellor.

"And when we come back, I have decided to invite the Princess Mary to court for a few weeks." Henry said, wanting to see his daughter once more. Besides her birthday was coming up, and he was determined that it would be a splendid affair. She was turning 14 and he thought some new dresses, jewels, and perhaps even a new horse would be in order for his daughter. He would consult with Katherine and see what Mary would appreciate the most for her birthday.

"I am glad to hear so, Harry." Thomas said with a smile, when the groom appeared once more.

"Your majesty, Lord Cromwell." He said, and Thomas Cromwell entered in the room with a large book in his hands. He bowed. "Your majesty." He said his gaze landing on Thomas Moore. Cromwell knew that Sir Thomas Moore was an enemy to the Reformation. He exchanged a glance with the King.

"Sir Thomas, leave us, as Lord Cromwell has an urgent matter to present to me." Henry said, dismissing the lawyer who bowed before exiting. Thomas Moore glared at Cromwell on his way out, he knew that whatever was in that book did not bode well for England.

* * *

The next day, the Palace of Whitehall was in an uproar, as the court prepared to travel to Calais to meet with the French King in regards to a new alliance. The King was dressed in a deep brown velvet doublet, with black hose, and large leather black boots. He wore a great black hat with a plume of feathers sticking out. He swung up into the saddle of his horse waiting for his wife. Queen Katherine entered the courtyard looking quite beautiful in a gown of grey damask, with a matching cap with feathers, and a diamond pendant in the center of the cap. Her golden hair that was tinged with red, was bound in a snood. She regally mounted her horse, before nodding her head in acknowledgement of her husband.

"Your majesty." She said, as the rest of the court mounted and they set off.

"After our trip to France I have decided to invite the Princess Mary to court." The King began, starting a conversation between the two of them. Katherine smiled at the thought of her daughter.

"A most excellent idea, your majesty, especially as her birthday will be coming up on the 18th of February." Katherine mused, thinking of what she would get for her only child.

"Yes, I wished to speak with you about that as well. I have no idea as to what she might want for her birthday." He admitted causing Katherine to frown.

"Well that is something you must rectify." She said, and he could hear the disapproval in her voice. The King sighed and nodded, he would mend the relationship between him and his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere at the back of the progress, were the Boleyn and Howard families. Anne was off deep in thought, and George was conversing with his elder sister Mary. Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk rode side by side.

"I trust everything is prepared for the visit to France?" Boleyn asked lightly as to not arouse suspicions.

"Yes, yes, everything is taken care of." Norfolk said with a smile on his old face. Things would soon be looking up once more for the Howards and Boleyns.

* * *

After time spent on the ship at sea, the English court was in Calais ,and ready to meet with the King and Queen of France. They were staying at a palace in the town of Calais. The day of the meeting, Katherine had taken a fresh bath, and donned a gown of black and gold with slashing in the sleeves revealing white underneath. Since it was a state occasion, she was free to let her hair down, which tumbled to her waist like a waterfall. She wore a crown of gold with gemstones of rubies embedded in it, a necklace of a gold chain with ruby and gold pendant, and ruby and pearl drop earrings. Her ladies in waiting were all dressed in her standard colors of red, and modestly in addition to it.

"I trust ladies to see you behaving modestly as befitting a woman in my household." She said sternly, her gaze sweeping over them.

"Lady Seymour, go and see if the king is ready." She ordered, and Jane Seymour curtseyed before leaving. She was a quiet thing, always kept her eyes lowered, but Katherine had a sense that there was more to the plain looking woman.

Jane Seymour soon returned and smiled at her mistress. "The King says he is prepared, you majesty." She said, and the Queen of England nodded before leaving the chambers. She soon was face to face with her husband who dressed in black with gold stripes running down his doublet, and a gold crown rested on his head. He offered his arm to her which she took and he led her into the hall were everything was prepared for the meeting between the four monarchs.

"Their majesties, the King and Queen of France!" The announcer cried, and the doors swung opening and in strode a couple extravagantly dressed.

The man was dressed in green and brown, and wore a crown upon his dark brown hair. He was tall though not as tall as her husband and broad in width. He had a smug expression on his face which was pale, yet not unseemly, and he had dark brown eyes. His wife, and her niece Eleanor was wearing a green, blue, and white gown, and she too wore a crown upon her head. She was small in comparison to her husband, but not short. She had brown hair that was curled and loose. Katherine smiled at her, and was greeted with a smile as well.

"Brother!" Francis boomed, clasping Henry on the shoulders much to the King of England's annoyance.

"Francis always a pleasure." Henry said with a politician's smile, not revealing his emotions.

"You know my wife, Katherine." He said to which Katherine smiled at the French King.

"Your majesty." She said kindly, though she certainly was not feeling that way towards this French bastard.

"Madame, you grow more beautiful as time passes." King Francis said charmingly with a kiss on her slender hand. Henry bit back a growl before turning to the French Queen. Francis immediately caught on and introduced him.

"As your wife knows, this is Eleanor." He said, and the woman smiled revealing pearly white teeth.

"King Henry." She said with a heavy Spanish accent, she had only been Queen for two years, and before then she was Queen of Portugal were Portuguese and Spanish were similar to one another.

"Aunt." She said turning to her aunt with a pleasant smile. "Niece, I trust you are well?" Katherine asked, looking at her eldest sister's daughter.

"Yes, the French court is very entertaining." Eleanor said warmly, and Katherine nodded in contentment. It was a good thing that her niece ,was treated well.

* * *

While the courts were mingling, Sir Francis Bryan had snuck into the kitchens which were busy preparing massive amounts of food to feed not only the English court, but the French court. He had the vial of Hemlock that Norfolk had given him and he had already spoken with the cook who he was meeting secretly with, to give him the poison. Soon the cook appeared and looked around frantically before holding his hand out. Francis Bryan handed him the vial. "Remember only the Queen's food." He said before disappearing. All would go well and he would get his reward as the Duke of Norfolk had promised.

* * *

Later both of the courts were eating heartily and pleasant conversation was in the air. Katherine was calmly eating her venison, when suddenly she felt an unpleasant sensation of heat in her stomach that began to spread. She clutched her stomach and the King looked at her in concern. "Katherine?" He asked worriedly as his wife's face turned pale.

"I'm…I'm not feeling well." The Queen choked out, rising unsteadily to her feet before collapsing on the floor causing screams and shouts of reaction from both courts. Katherine lay on the ground as everything began to spin, she heard Henry shouting her name but she could not respond. She felt her eyelids go heavy and everything went dark.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard have achieved their plan! Can Katherine be saved? Find out in the next chapter, which hopefully will either be tonight or tomorrow! :) And also thanks to lovin for the idea of Princess Mary coming to court!


	5. Chapter 5

An: Thanks for the reviews guys! Warning, there is torture in this chapter.

* * *

Henry rushed to his wife's side, who laid unconscious on the floor. "Someone fetch a doctor!" He roared, and soon a doctor arrived. His sister and Charles came near as well.

"I will examine her in better quarters." The doctor said, and Henry swept Katherine up into his arms, and followed the doctor to the Queen's temporary chambers. Henry laid Katherine on the bed, and the doctor turned to the crowd who had gathered around.

"Leave, so that I may work without distraction!" He said, ushering them out.

The King of England went out of the rooms, his emotions ranging from rage, sorrow, despair, and hate. "Harry, she will make it through. Katherine is a strong woman." Mary said, though there was worry in her clear blue eyes. Who would dare attempt to poison her sister-in-law?

"Yes, your majesty must have faith that she'll pull through." The Duke of Suffolk said, feeling for his best friend. He could not imagine someone trying to kill Mary.

Henry felt a little better but not much. "She was poisoned." He said slowly, as if tasting the words.

"Someone dared to poison my wife!" He sprung to his feet, rage filling his entire being. Mary grabbed her brother by the hand, and pulled him off to the side followed by her husband.

"Come let's think this through rationally, yes obviously poison was put into Katherine's food." She said in a low voice. "But who would have motive to do so?"

"I don't know but I will find out, Charles go and fetch Lord Cromwell and tell him that I wish to speak to him at once." He said harshly. The Duke of Suffolk bowed before hastily going off to find Lord Cromwell.

"Do you think the French did it?" Mary asked her brother though her instincts told her no. Henry shook his head.

"No not them, someone from England no doubt, for what benefit would Francis gain from poisoning my wife?" He said darkly, and Mary embraced her brother tightly. Henry responded hugging with just as much force.

"I can't lose her." He said, his voice breaking off at the end before they let go. "And you won't, just trust me." Mary said and Henry nodded grimly.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell along with several other advisors, was brought into the room where Henry resided awaiting news from the doctor in regards to his wife.

"Close every door and window." He commanded. "No one is to breathe a word of what goes on in here or your heads will be on the tower bridge." The King said coldly, his blue eyes like sharp pieces of ice.

Thomas Cromwell along with everyone else knew of the Queen's collapse from poisoned food. Here was his chance to rise even higher in favor of the King. He would find those who were responsible for the attempted regicide, and deliver them to the King. Then the King grateful, would be more willing to listen to the new learning of the Reformation.

"I want the cooks rounded up, and I want the man who personally prepared the food that went to my wife." Henry said, with barely concealed rage before turning to the Lord Chancellor.

"Lord Cromwell you are in charge of this investigation, and you will bring me those responsible." He commanded, and Cromwell bowed in response.

"Rest assured your majesty, that I will not stop until the perpetrators are found and brought to you for judgment and punishment." He said eloquently, and the men in the room chimed in agreement. They would all do their part to apprehend these traitors.

"Good, prepare the ships, for once I have word of Katherine, we will be leaving as soon as possible." The English King said, dismissing them.

* * *

Cromwell rounded up the cooks, and they were all bound and imprisoned, waiting for transport to London where they would be held at the Tower and interrogated.

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas Boleyn, the Earl of Wiltshire was eagerly awaiting news of the Queen's condition along with his brother-in-law, the Duke of Norfolk. Unfortunately Katherine had not instantly dropped dead from the poison, but hopefully her health would deteriorate. The doctor entered the hall where the King and the court were eagerly awaiting news.

"The Queen will survive." He said, relief flowing through the court. Thomas Boleyn gritted his teeth in rage. The Duke of Norfolk was no better, though he was able to gain control of his emotions better.

Anne had been in shock ever since she had witnessed the earlier events that had happened today. True she did not like Katherine of Aragon, and she talked about how she would see her hanged, but she would never have actually done it! She looked at her siblings Mary and George Boleyn who seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

"I did not think the Queen had such an enemy that she was to be poisoned." George stated in disbelief. Who would be stupid enough to poison the Queen of England?

* * *

Henry rushed into his wife's chambers where she lay on the bed still looking pale, but awake. "Katherine!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand and squeezing it in affection.

"What happened?" Katherine asked, she barely remembered supping in the hall before everything became clouded.

"You were poisoned." The King informed her, and she could hear the anger in her voice. The Queen inhaled sharply at his words.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked, racking her head for any enemies. Now that the Boleyns were out of power she had none, or so she had thought.

"I do not know, but I swear they shall be caught, flayed alive, then hung, drawn, and quartered." Henry said determinedly. Even then the punishment was not enough in his mind for trying to kill his wife. He would think upon even more gruesome methods, but that would come later.

The Queen looked at her husband and tried to sit up, but she was to weak to do so. Henry pushed back a strand of her golden red hair, and pushed it behind her ear. "I will wait till you are feeling well enough to travel, before setting sail to England." He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

After four days, the Queen had recovered enough and after exchanging goodbyes with Francis and Eleanor, the court was back in London in Richmond Palace. Katherine was still weak, therefore the majority of her time was spent in bed on the doctor's and Henry's orders. Meanwhile the cooks were in the tower being interrogated for the last few weeks, and Cromwell had finally broke through and found the cook who had personally dealt with the Queen's food.

The bumbling man was brought down to the deepest parts of the Tower, and thrown into the torture room.

"I am going to ask you again, why did you poison the Queen?" Cromwell asked, and the man remained silent.

"I see, gentlemen strap him onto the rack, and don't stop until I tell you to." The Lord Chancellor said, and the men of the tower grabbed the cook who began begging and slammed him onto the rack. They tied his hands and legs and began to turn the wheel. Screams erupted from the cook, who felt as if he was going to be torn to pieces.

"You know what to do in order to stop the pain." Cromwell said in an even tone. He would not stop until he had results for the King.

The cook after several more moments of stretching gave in. "It was a man with an eye patch!" He choked out, and Cromwell held his hand up signaling the men to stop turning the wheel.

"You'll have to do better than that," Cromwell said in a bored tone. The cook became even more frantic.

"His name was Bryan!" He screamed, hoping they would not rack him. "His name was Bryan, and he wore a hat, and had an eye patch over one eye!"

* * *

Sir Francis Bryan found himself before Cromwell. "Well, you seem to fit the description of what the cook gave don't you Sir Francis Bryan, plus you may not know it, but the cook has secretly seen you, and identified you as the man who gave him the poison." The Lord Chancellor said with a smirk. Sir Francis said nothing and since he was a gentlemen, he would not be tortured.

"I have nothing to say." He said boastfully, for Cromwell could do nothing. The Lord Chancellor smiled.

"Unfortunately, someone wishes to see you." Cromwell said, and the doors flung open and in strode the King, his eye blazing with fire that sent fears down Bryan's spine.

"Did the cook identify him?" The King asked, turning to Cromwell.

"Yes, your majesty. This is the man who gave a vial of poison to the cook, instructing him to place it in the Queen's food." Cromwell said and Henry stormed forward, before his fist slammed straight into Sir Francis Bryan sending him flying onto the floor. Henry grabbed him by the hair before tossing him away in disgust.

"I know him, yes, you are a relative of the Boleyns are you not?" The King growled, recalling that Anne had introduced him as her cousin.

Sir Francis truly felt fear then. He had not counted on the King recognizing him as he had only met the man once.

"Arrest the entire Boleyn family, and bring Norfolk in here as well, for as I recall him and Thomas Boleyn were quite close." Henry said, before leaving the dungeons.

* * *

Anne, George, and Mary, had gone riding, and were just coming back to the palace when they found themselves surrounded by Yeomen with spears aimed towards them. "What is this?" George demanded, while Anne and Mary looked on in fear.

"George, Anne, and Mary Boleyn, you are all arrested on charges of high treason in the attempted murder of the Queen." The head yeomen guard said gravelly.

"You are to be taken to the tower." He said. "Dismount at once." The yeoman ordered, and three reluctantly got off their horses and were marched toward Richmond, where a barge was awaiting to take them to the tower.

Mary burst into tears. "I don't understand, who has said we were a part of this wretched plot?" She cried, and Anne placed a comforting arm around his sister.

"Do not fear, we shall make the King see we had no part in this." Anne said, though her heart was racing.

All those times she had said something against Katherine, would they now be used against her? She had an inkling of what was going on. Her father and uncle did this, and now they were being dragged down with them. Well Anne was of the mind to get herself, Mary, and George out of this dreadful situation.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn was in his chambers about to write a letter when armed guardsmen stormed in armed with spears.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded outraged at being disturbed.

"Thomas Boleyn you are under arrest for high treason for attempting to murder the King's wife." The guard said harshly.

"We are to take you to the tower." He said, and one of the guardsmen roughly pushed Boleyn forward, and they began their journey. The Earl of Wiltshire cursed inwardly. How could they have been found out? No doubt that accursed cook had blabbed, but did Sir Francis Bryan? Thomas ran different scenarios through his head for thoughts of how to escape the situation, but he was coming up blank. All he would have to do is steadily deny these accusations, and thankfully he could not be tortured.

* * *

Meanwhile Sir Francis Bryan was in the worst pain of his life. He was being spun on a wheel in circles, as they beat and whipped him. It was normally a method of execution, but Cromwell had decided it could work as an instrument of torture.

"Come on Bryan, how long do you think you can last? We have other methods I assure you." Lord Cromwell said, looking at the man who had lashes all over his body, and big blue and red bruises from where he was beaten with a bundle of sticks. "Perhaps the removal of your remaining eye?"

That was the final straw for Francis Bryan. "Yes, yes! Norfolk and Boleyn told me to deliver the poison to the cook, and instruct him to use it for the Queen!" He cried out, and the whipping finally stopped to his immense relief.

"This is wrong! I am a gentleman and am exempt from torture!" He yelled, only to be delivered a sting whip to the face causing him to cry out in pain.

"You little fool, did you actually think the King was going to be merciful to those who attempted to kill his wife?" Cromwell asked in disbelief.

"This whipping is the least of your problems. The King has something special planned for you and you co-conspirators."

* * *

Henry listened as Cromwell told him of what Sir Francis Bryan confessed.

"I have decided the ultimate punishment for the cook, Bryan, Boleyn, and Norfolk. They shall be boiled alive partially, before the custom punishment of being hanged, drawn, and quartered." He said, as another burst of rage shot through him. That they had the audacity to try and poison his wife and for what? In hopes that he would return to Anne? Well that was not going to happen.

"And what of Anne, Mary and George? Find out if they have anything to do with plot, and if so they will joining their kinsmen in their punishment, as the rest of the Boleyns. Meanwhile, you are to draw up Acts of Attainder against the Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard. They will get no trial, and they will forfeit all their properties and titles." The King said, and Cromwell bowed.

"Yes, your majesty. How does the Queen fare?" He asked, and the King grimaced.

"She is faring a little better, but is still weak." He said, growing even more agitated.

"And another thing, you make sure to introduce Norfolk and Boleyn to pain in that Tower understood? They have lost the benefits of their rank as well." He said, and Cromwell nodded.

* * *

AN: There you have it! Katherine has survived though she is weak, and Mary, Anne, and George along with the rest of their family have been dragged into the mess their uncle and father created. Can they survive? And looks like Henry isn't in any mood to be merciful and has even come up with a new method of execution which combines two of the most gruesome deaths. Stay tuned in next chapter and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Once again, thank you guys for the reviews! Warning there is torture in this chapter. I do not own the Tudors

* * *

It had truly disturbed Katherine to learn that the Boleyns were behind the attempted poisoning. The family had caused her nothing but pain and when her husband regains his senses, they try to kill her? She had never been so angry as when Henry had informed her who the perpetrators were. She was slowly regaining her strength, though she did become more tired easily.

"Madame, the Duchess of Suffolk." Elizabeth Darrell announced, and in strode her sister-in-law, Mary looking quite elegant in a beautiful orange satin gown with a pink underskirt and cut in the French fashion.

"Mary, how are you?" Catherine asked warmly, motioning for her to sit. "I am quite well, though I should be asking you that." Mary dryly remarked. She too had found out that the Boleyns and Norfolk had tried to kill the Queen, and it was outrageous and disgusting.

"I am doing better, especially now that wretched family is to pay the price for attempted murder." Katherine said steadily, her green eyes hard and unfeeling.

"Yes, I heard that Henry enacted a new form of punishment, combining both boiling and the usual punishment of hanging, drawing, and quartering." Mary said, a shudder running down her spine. It was a horrific form of execution to endure.

"Yes, for the men, but I wonder if Henry will be so bold as to as to deal out the same punishment to the women if they are found guilty?" Catherine mused, women were usually burned at the stake for treason. The only reason they were not hung, drawn, and quartered was so that their female parts would not be exposed, which was indecent.

"They can be boiled and perhaps, drawn, and hanged." Mary suggested, and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"They also say that both Norfolk and Thomas Boleyn have been not only put to the rack, but subjugated to the breaking wheel, and have had their feet crushed." The Duchess of Suffolk continued, and the Queen merely shook her head.

"They have brought this upon themselves, and no doubt they will lose all their titles, lands, and wealth, once an Act of Attainder has been passed." The Queen continued. She could not bring herself to be sympathetic to the Boleyns and Howards.

"How are things between you and the King?" Mary asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"I suppose it's well enough, though I still have not received an apology from him." The Queen said coolly. "That is, if he is truly sorry."

"Well hopefully things will work out between the two of you, and all will be well." Mary said. She had always supported Henry being with Katherine. And now that her brother had screwed up everything, it was up to him to make things right.

* * *

Thomas Boleyn lay on the ground panting heavily and coughing. They had racked him until he had revealed everything he could think of, and even then they didn't stop. Cromwell had told him the King wanted him to suffer regardless of whether he confessed or not. If that was not enough, they threw him on the breaking wheel and spun him, all the while beating him repeatedly with heavy tools. They crushed his hand so that he could no longer move it before throwing him in the dungeon laughing, telling him how it would only get worse, and that the torture would continue the next day.

* * *

His partner in crime Norfolk was not faring any better. Since he had been the one to purchase the poison, he had been branded repeatedly by hot irons onto his chest, before being doused with cold water from the Thames.

"We don't want to kill the man, after all he's set for being boiled alive then hung, drawn, and quartered!" The head executioner barked at his apprentices. Finally they stopped, and Norfolk was thrown back into his cell shaking terribly. They threw cold water on him one last time, causing him to yell from the sharp coldness of the water, but it soothed the burns on his body. Though not the mental torment. He was going to be boiled alive before being hung drawn and quartered! There was no precedent for such horrific treatment of a high ranking nobleman, least of all a duke!

* * *

"And I quote 'I would rather see her hanged than acknowledge her as my mistress.' In addition to "Sometimes I wish all Spaniards were at the bottom of the sea." Cromwell said, looking at the woman who had almost become Queen of England. Anne Boleyn felt dread at the turn of events. Her words had come back to haunt her, and at this time, she could very well be killed due to them.

"I assure you Lord Cromwell, that I had nothing to do with the attempted poisoning of the Queen. Yes, I do not love the Queen, and uttered the foolish words, but I had no plans of attempting to take her life." Anne said as calmly as she could. Damn her uncle and father for dragging her into this.

"Is that so? You expect me to believe that? That is not what your father said, he tells us that you gladly joined the plot to kill Queen Katherine." Cromwell lsaid, waiting for her reaction. Anne felt her temper break at those words. That lying-!

"I don't care for these lies my father has told you!" She said, slamming her hand down the table. "I told you, I had no part in this treason!" She said, her face red with anger and rage.

The Lord Chancellor was silent for several moments before finally speaking. "Your father said nothing of you being involved in the plot, I was testing to see if you would reveal your part, for which there seems to be none." He said, and Anne let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"You, your brother, and sister, along with the rest of your family will be free to go. However all titles in your family have been stripped, as well as your properties that you gained as a result of being the king's mistress, including Hampton Court." He said, and Anne's face fell.

"You are to never come to court again on pain of death." Thomas Cromwell added, and Anne's face fell even further. So she was doomed to live in the country for the rest of her life, but at least she and the rest of her family were safe from execution.

* * *

"Set the executions for the 8th of February, I want this taken care of before the Princess Mary comes to court." Henry told Cromwell, who nodded before producing the death warrants for the cook, Sir Francis Bryan, Thomas Howard, and Thomas Boleyn. Henry signed them immediately without hesitation before handing them back to Cromwell.

"I am of the mind to keep Hampton Court and convert it into another palace which could be used during progress." Henry informed his Lord Chancellor, who nodded in return.

"All the wealth from Boleyn and Norfolk will be transferred to the Crown." Henry said, and Cromwell nodded taking note of the King's instructions.

"And I believe as reward for your effort in this investigation you shall receive Bungay Castle in Suffolk, and I want Arundel Castle transferred to the Queen." Henry said. "Auction off the rest of the properties with the proceeds going to the Crown as well." Henry said, smirking at the thought of the large revenue to fill his coffers.

"Yes, your majesty." Thomas Cromwell said, before leaving the King. He had preparations to make, especially for the executions that would take place within two days.

* * *

Katherine was surprised to learn that her husband had gifted her with Arundel Castle in West Sussex, England. It had apparently belonged to the former Duke of Norfolk, but she accepted it. She would have to add her own renovations later. Henry had also informed her of the new palace that was being expanded and remodeled to his tastes, called Hampton Court. Wolsey had given it to him, and then he had given it to the Boleyn girl before taking it away from her and exiling her from court. She was now with her husband discussing plans for the new palace.

"I shall have to expand the kitchens in order to feed the court." He husband mused, as they spoke with the royal architect.

"And I want a tennis court as well." He said, before turning to his wife.

"What of you Katherine, is there anything you would like?" He asked, and the Queen turned to him masking her surprise of him considering her opinion before speaking.

"How about an alley for bowling." She suggested. Bowling was a popular sport in England, and it could not hurt to have one at Hampton Court. Though it was more for her husband's benefit than hers.

The King was silent for a moment. He knew how to swim, and having a private spring for the royal family would be great.

"Yes, we shall add that as well though make sure it is close to the royal apartments." The King said, to the architect who nodded.

"And we need a great hall as well for dining and banquets." Henry said to which Katherine agreed was necessary.

She had to admit it was exciting thinking of these new preparations for the palace which hopefully would soon be ready for use, for she loved to swim. They continued to discuss preparations for the Palace for the next few hours before it was time for supper. The Queen had went to her chambers, and had changed into a gown of soft red with open hanging sleeves revealing embroidered gold sleeves underneath with black slashed cuffs at her wrists. She decided to wear a gold and red gable hood decorated with rubies on the front, and a long black veil that hid her hair. She also decided to wear some of the new jewelry Henry had given her, and in particular the long pearls that turned into a flower in the center. She turned to her ladies, who were all awaiting her and strode out of her rooms towards the great hall of Richmond Palace.

"Her majesty the Queen!" The announcer cried, as she entered the room gracefully with everyone bowing in acknowledgment of her. She curtsied before the King who was already seated at the dais, smiled at her and motioned for her to join him in the throne beside him. "Are you feeling well?" The King asked concern present in her voice.

"I am fine, your majesty." Katherine said softly, as the grooms appeared carrying great dishes. Henry nodded before turning to the feast, glad that she was well and by his side as she was meant to be.

* * *

February 8 had arrived and the King had taken it upon himself to be present at the executions. While most of the court were still asleep as it was very early in the morning, Henry was taking a barge to the Tower of London along with Cromwell, Moore, and Charles Brandon to watch the first part of the execution. The rest would take place publically at one in the afternoon, and all would know what would happen to those who dared to try and kill a member of his family. Thomas Moore had an ill feeling as he entered the Tower along with Harry. While he was glad that the attempted killers were going to be properly punished, he still did not like being in the tower of London.

They came to a small room which held a giant cauldron that was filled with boiling water, and another cauldron which contained ice cold water. Henry did not want them to die until the second phase of the punishment, so they would be dipped for several moments before plunged into the icy cauldron. Henry watched silently as the four men who participated in the plot were brought in. First the cook who had directly put hemlock into Katherine's food stepped forward; he was tied up to a long rope which could be used to lift or drop him into the cauldron. Once he was secure, he was lifted into the air by four strong men before being slowly sent into the cauldron. Glass shattering screams echoed throughout the room till he was fully submerged. After several moments, Henry raised his hand and the men quickly lifted the cook out of the boiling cauldron, before quickly dropping him in the cold water of the second cauldron. He was then lifted out, and escorted out of the room coughing, gagging, and sobbing all at once. He was red from head to toe, but the immediate submersion in the cold water had prevented lethal damage.

"Your turn Bryan." Henry said harshly, as the one eyed man was shoved forward. He stumbled to the men, and he too was quickly secured with the rope and lifted up and into the first cauldron. His screams pleased Henry immensely, and surprisingly even more when he was dumped into the cold water. Once he was done and out, the King turned to Boleyn and Howard.

"Howard, you are going to go first." He said with a cruel smile and the former Duke of Norfolk was dragged struggling forward, bound, and secured with the rope.

"You can't do this! I am duke! I am exempted from this kind of barbaric torture!" He yelled, but was shut up with a slap to the face from Henry himself.

"No, you simply getting beheaded is an act of mercy which I am not inclined to grant." He growled, before ordering them to lower the Duke of Norfolk into the boiling water.

"Make it as slow as possible before you pull him out." He said, before looking at the shaking Thomas Boleyn.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get the same treatment." He said with a cold laugh. The Duke of Suffolk and Sir Thoma Moore watched impassively at the events that were happening.

The Duke of Norfolk was pulled out, and dunked in the second cauldron. "You know what bring in some more cold water, I would think it is getting warm by now." The King commanded to two servants, who rushed out to do their masters orders.

"Keep him hanging up there till they come back." Henry said, turning to Boleyn who apparently had pissed in his ragged hose.

Lord Cromwell shook his head as he watched the events his eyes meeting Thomas Moore's who narrowed at him. _I'll bet you would have loved to see me up there being boiled then hung, drawn, and quartered. _Cromwell thought amused. Moore could not harm him especially now that he had the King's favor. Another cauldron was brought in with fresh cold water from the Thames. Henry snapped his fingers, and the Duke of Norfolk was plunged back into the second one before being pulled out, and being dragged out of the room as he could not support himself.

"Boleyn you have the pleasure of going last. Add some more water into the first cauldron!" He snapped at his servants who poured some extra water into the boiling cauldron. Thomas Boleyn was dragged forward.

"Majesty please!" He begged, as he was tied up with the rope and raised up into the air. Henry stared at him with disgust and hate.

Thomas Boleyn was lowered into the boiling cauldron, and his screams echoed throughout the room. His were the loudest of the four men. Henry kept him in that boiling water some extra moments, before having him pulled out, and dumped into the icy water of the second cauldron. Thomas Boleyn was raised up into the air, and Henry had the men holding him let go causing him to crash to the floor. He too was dragged out of the room and to his cell. Henry smiled and left the room.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the town square of London for the execution of the three noblemen, and a simple cook. Katherine watched secretly from the crowd that had gathered. She was dressed in the plain clothes of a peasant woman, and thankfully no one had recognized her yet. She looked on in satisfaction as the ropes were secured around each of the traitor's necks, and long tables were placed for where they would be disemboweled and quartered. "Any last words?" The head executioner asked the four men. There were no answers from any of them, so the execution proceeded. They were immediately strung up into the air, choking sounds erupting from each of them. After some moments, they were brought back down before being strapped to each of the tables. The crowds cheered and shouted as they were each cut open, and their intestines and other organs torn out of their bodies. Screams from each of them men permeated the air but soon grew silent indicating their deaths. Their heads were then cut off and bodies divided up into pieces. "Thus perish the king's enemies!" The executioner roared, and the crowds cheered. The Queen of England nodded satisfied, and snuck through the crowd before turning to an abandoned alley. She looked back once more before she crashed into someone's chest. She looked up, and saw it was none other than Henry who looked furious with his eyes blazing. "What are you doing here Katherine?" Her husband growled.

* * *

AN: The Boleyns and Howard are finished! And luckily those who were innocent of the plot were not killed along with the four traitors! What did yall think of miss Katherine secretly going to the execution? Next chapter, confrontation between Katherine and Henry once more and perhaps...some lemons? Mary comes to court for her birthday and, Henry makes a decision in regards of whether or not he should break with Rome. Next chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow at the latest. :)

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapter guys. Warning for readers: this chapter contains lemons. Enjoy!

* * *

"I was merely watching the men who tried to kill me, get their just punishment." Katherine returned testily to the King of England.

Henry said nothing and only stalked back to Richmond Palace, Katherine knowing she had to follow him. They came to his private chambers, before the King whirled around angrily.

"I told you that you were not allowed to attend the executions!" He snapped, folding his arms across his muscular chest. The Queen felt her own anger rise.

"Why not? After all these men tried to kill me Henry, it is only right that I see them get their just reward!" She stressed the kill part, causing the King to scowl.

"Be as that may be, I told you to stay here at the palace and you disobeyed me!" He thundered, advancing towards her. The Queen scowled angrily at her husband. It was a battle of wills as they each held each other's gaze, neither one of them backing down. Henry took a step forward and seeing the Katherine had not moved at all, he went with his instincts and wrapped his strong arms around her. The Spaniard's eyes widened in surprise at Henry's actions, but she could not say that she loathed the feel of his arms around her. Suddenly his lips were upon hers and she was eagerly returning the kiss, throwing her caution and anger to the wind for the moment. The King pulled her towards the large bed stopping inches from it. His fingers expertly undid the laces and bindings of her dress which fell to the floor leaving her in her shift. He also tore off her plain linen cap, allowing her Titian hair to fall around her face and down her back. The Queen in return undid her husband's green doublet and tossed it the side before pulling his linen shirt off as well revealing his broad and muscular chest. She gently traced the muscles of his chest and stomach before pulling down his hose.

That was enough for Henry. Kicking off his boots and the rest of his clothes, he pulled off his wife's shift lifted her up into his arms before Henry pulled off her shift leaving her completely naked before lifting her up and carrying her to the large bed. The Queen felt her stomach flutter as she knew what was going to happen next, yet it was not out of nervousness but excitement. Their lips met once more and their tongues battled for several moments, but in the end Katherine lost, allowing Henry to dominate her mouth. The Queen ran her hands down her husband's back all the while till they both broke apart. Henry could admit that he enjoyed kissing her for she tasted like a mixture of pears and apples, something that he savoured. He kissed her again, before descending upon her breasts.

"Si, Si!" Katherine moaned, her head falling against the pillow at her husband's actions.

She grabbed his head and pressed him closer to her breasts, immensely enjoying the fact that he kissed and licked her breasts. Henry soon pulled away, and with expert precision, slammed into her causing her to let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"Henry!" She moaned his name in bliss, her hips thrusting forward to meet him. The King smirked in response as he made love to her. How could he had ever willingly left his wife's bed and for six years? Soon they both felt the beginnings of their climax and their love making grew even more intense. Katherine was now furiously kissing her husband's jaw line and neck as his thrusts became even faster. They both hit their climax together, screaming each other's names in ecstasy and passion. The Queen took deep breaths as she tried to regain her strength. The King was exhausted as well, grabbing the red sheets and draping it over them. Katherine ran a hand through her hair, before turning to her husband who lay next to her. Too tired and spent to think of their damaged relationship, she curled into his chest before drifting off into a restful sleep.

* * *

As Henry lay next to Katherine, his thoughts turned to state matters. He had been thinking about whether or not to break with Rome and reject the authority of the Pope when he had sought the divorce. Even though he was not going to leave his wife, it still seemed a good idea to free his country from Papal authority. He knew it would only add to the problems between him an his wife, but the thought appealed greatly to him. Cromwell had brought him a report of the churches and monasteries in England, and all the corruption that was going on in them. He had a mind to shut down the ones that were corrupt and turn them into to new monasteries or perhaps maybe he should just strip them of all their wealth as punishment before allowing new and uncorrupt officials to take over. He would have to think upon it some more. He was of the mind to denounce Rome but what to withe the monasteries?

* * *

It was the 15th of February, and today was the day the Princess Mary arrived at court. The 14 year old Princess had been sent off to hold court at Ludlow Castle and had not seen either of her parents in quite some time. She was eager and happy to see them especially now that they were no longer getting a divorce. When she had first received a letter from her mother telling her of how her father had wanted to leave, Mary had never been so frightened in her young years. But now the King had stopped the plans of divorce and all was well in their little family. She had arrived at Richmond Palace early in the morning with her servants and her governess the Lady Salisbury.

"Can we not go and see my parents now?" Mary asked, as they were lead into the palace. Lady Salisbury smiled at her charge.

"Not yet, your highness for it is still early. You will see them later today." The governess said gently, as they entered the apartments the Princess was to reside in during her stay at court.

"In the meantime let us unpack your things and pick out a dress for you to meet the King and Queen in." She said and the Princess nodded eagerly and they set to work.

* * *

Katherine was in her private apartments getting ready to meet her daughter who had just arrived from Ludlow Castle. She had chosen a simple yet elegant dress of brown satin, and wore a Gable Hood similar in color. She then went into the throne room where courtiers were gathered and on the dais at the end sat two great thrones. Her husband was already seated in the left and after curtseying to him, she sat down on the right.

"The Princess Mary!" The announcer cried, and in came a girl of 14 years, with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dress of green damask and a green French hood, something which Katherine personally detested, but it was Mary's own decision in what to wear as long as she was modest. The Princess came to the center followed by her governess and curtseyed.

"Your majesties." She said looking up at her parents. "You may rise Mary." Henry said, smiling at his daughter who returned the smile. The Queen stood up and embraced her daughter tightly, which the Princess returned eagerly.

"Oh my dear, I have missed you!" Katherine said, letting her go with a smile and watching Mary almost barrel into her father who returned the hug with as much enthusiasm. She smiled before returning to her throne and Mary sat on the left of her father.

How are things at Ludlow?" The King asked turning towards his daughter. "They are well Father." The Princess replied and Henry nodded pleased to hear his daughter was doing well.

"Your birthday is in three days." He said casually and Mary turned sharply towards her father. "Yes." She said wondering what was going on.

"Your mother and I have decided to hold a celebration of the event in three days time, there will be a grand banquet, dancing, entertainment and of course presents." The King said, and Mary's face brightened even more.

"I am honored, and I thank your majesties for doing such a thing on my behalf." The Princess said with a grin. The Queen smiled at her daughter. "Nothing less than you deserve Mary, now come and tell us what you have been doing at Ludlow." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile the Lord Chancellor, Thomas Cromwell was at his desk looking at the document that would change the course of England forever. A pit of pleasure rose and swelled up within him, because with this, the Reformation would finally spread through England. The King had written a letter which would be delivered to the Pope, and soon the whole of England declaring that England would no longer be a vassal of Rome, and that henceforth all clergymen and laymen such as priests and monks would owe their allegiance to the King and not the Bishop of Rome, which would become the Pope's new title. As for the monasteries, right now those that were good and without corruption would stay, but those filled with loose priests and monks that cheated the people with false miracles would not only be stripped of their titles, and kicked off the monastic land, but fined for their crimes, along with other penalties and their religious household converted into a church of the new faith. The proceeds for the penalty fines would go to the crown making the King one of the wealthiest monarchs in Europe. There would be some opposition to it, namely Queen Katherine, and Thomas Moore and the majority of the country, but they would soon see that the changes were for the better, especially Thomas Moore. He could not wait to see the look on Sir Thomas's Moore's face when he found out about the religious change in England. He truly could not wait.

* * *

Sir Thomas Moore was sitting down to a meal with one of his good friends and allies, Bishop Fisher. They had a fulfilling meal of bread, cheese, chicken, and a pie filled with apple preservatives for dessert. "I tell you Thomas, I have heard something that truly disturbs me." John said, looking grave, yet there was a glint of anger in his eyes.

"What is it?" Thomas asked concerned. It took a lot for such a peaceful man like Fisher to get angry, and he knew it was something of a serious nature.

"There are rumors abound that the King intends to break all ties with Rome." John Fisher said gravelly, and Thomas crossed himself in shock.

"It could not be true! Harry is Catholic!" He protested, wondering what had brought Henry to this decision or the better question was who?

"I fear that it may not be so, Sir Thomas. No doubt it is the work of the heretic Cromwell." Bishop Fisher said, his voice filled with disgust. Thomas Moore took a deep breath and sighed.

"Does the Queen know of these rumors?" He asked, for surely Katherine would be just as horrified for she was a devout Catholic.

"I do not think so, but do not say anything to her, for nothing is set as of yet. It maybe that it only merely talk of what Cromwell hopes to do, but the King has of yet not listened to him." Bishop Fished warned, and Sir Thomas Moore nodded albeit reluctantly. It was that wretched creature, Thomas Cromwell who was the cause of this, and Thomas Moore one way or another would react in response to this threat.

* * *

Katherine was sitting across the table playing a game of chess with one of her ladies in waiting, Alice Roper. So far the Queen had the upper hand, but Alice was most certainly a worthy opponent. She had spoken with her daughter earlier that day, and was arranging gifts for her upcoming birthday. "Your majesty, the King has come." One of her ladies announced, and the Queen rose to her feet and curtseyed to her husband along with her ladies in waiting. "Katherine, I have come bearing news." Henry said, and the ladies took that as their cue to leave husband and wife to talk.

"What is it?" Katherine asked, feeling a bit worried.

"I am separating England from Rome." Henry said, and Katherine's face instantly transformed into one of shock.

"I will no longer allow England to submit to the authority of the Pope, and thus am establishing the Church of England. I am also looking into the monasteries and those that are to found to be filled with corruption, shall have the offending parties fined and penalized, and the monastery itself converted into a new church."

"That is heresy! For which you will be excommunicated by the Pope!" Katherine hissed, seething with anger. Where had this outrageous, and destructive idea came from?

"I do not believe the Pope has any authority to excommunicate anyone, let alone a sovereign King." The King retorted angrily.

"He can do what he likes in Rome, but I'll do what I will like here." He said, and Katherine felt her whole being filled with rage.

"This is wrong Henry and you know it!" She yelled. "You will damn your soul if you do this!"

The King merely frowned in response. "I don't believe that woman, and neither should you. Who is the Pope to command a King?" He demanded.

"He is God's representative on earth!" Katherine shot back. This was worse than the divorce, this was heresy and contrary to God's law!

"No he isn't!" Henry yelled his temper unleashed. "Furthermore, when he excommunicates me, I have a law that is waiting to be signed and sent into Parliament that those who attempt to bring those damn papal bulls into England will be charged with high treason for which there can only be _one penalty_. These people owe their allegiance to me, and I shall have it!" He said threateningly, before leaving the Queen's apartments. Katherine stared after her husband. What was she going to do about this?

* * *

AN: There you go, the new part of chapter 7! Since you guys have already reviewed for chapter 7 and can't submit a new one for this chapter, just send me a pm of your review for the second part of this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: FYI I have updated chapter 7 as well and have added more to that chapter so please go back and read the rest, so you will be caught up and know what is going on. Also I made a minor change in chapter 2, the Boleyn had Ursula Misseldon as a spy in the Queen's household, but she will not be in this story, so I changed it to a regular spy. Enjoy!

* * *

All hell had broken loose within England. He had broken ties with Rome, giving the Pope the title of the Bishop of Rome, which outraged many English Catholics. Henry VIII had appointed a commission to go and investigate the the abbeys, cathedrals, and monasteries of England. Now in court, there was a small but growing faction of Reformers. This included the Lord Chancellor Thomas Cromwell, Thomas Wyatt, Richard Page. There was also rumor that the y brother, Edward and Thomas were reformers as well but considering their family was solidly Catholic, it was considered to be a rumor. Then there was the Catholic factions which had the Queen, Sir Thomas Moore, the Poles which had ties to the Plantagenet Dynasty, Princess Mary Tudor and her husband the Duke of Suffolk, and several other prominent members of the court and England. But the Reformer faction had one thing that made them powerful and dangerous, and that was the King. How this would go down would determine the fate of England.

* * *

Pope Clement VII stared at the letter in disbelief. He was surrounded by Cardinals and other members of the clergy.

"He dares to refute my authority?" He asked in disbelief, anger flooding him as the King of England referred to him as Bishop of Rome.

"Your holiness, should excommunicate the King of England at once!" Cardinal Alessandro Farnese said vehemently.

"No, no, first we must offer the King Henry of England a chance, to repent of his errors, if not then we will proceed with excommunication." The Pope said threateningly motioning for one of the servants to fetch him some parchment for which he would write on.

* * *

"I care not for the Pope's forgiveness! He can go ahead and excommunicate me if he wishes." Henry growled angrily throwing the letter in the fire, that Cromwell had brought to him.

"The Archbishop of Canterbury has recently just died, and it is my intention to replace him with." He said turning to the Lord Chancellor who nodded in response.

"Your majesty, I know of a person who is most suited to fill the position. His name is Thomas Cranmer." He said. Cranmer was a reformed theologian, and would be able to help immensely with the Reformation.

"Have him here in a week's time. I wish to speak with him." The King said pleased that Cromwell had a candidate for him.

"Now in regards to the monasteries, it is my intention that the corrupt and fraudulent monks, abbots, and nuns be stripped of their titles and rank, fined, then face the regularly penalties for their crimes and replaced with new ones, to your discretion Cromwell." Henry finished deep in thought. Cromwell smiled inwardly. He was gaining more power, and he would use that power to the benefit of the King and England.

"Yes, your majesty. I shall carry out your orders at once." The Lord Chancellor said with a bow.

* * *

"This is immoral and wrong! Something must be done about the King and his new Lutheran policies!" Henry Courtenay, Marquess of Exeter said angrily in response to the King's dealings with the monasteries.

"Yes, it is so, but now is not the time to act." Geoffrey Pole, with a slow and conniving smile. "Did you learn nothing from Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk?" He demanded and the Earl of Exeter nodded grimly.

"We need to take the time to think through with our plans, unlike those wretched men Boleyn and Howard, for I will not see my family destroyed through carelessness." Pole said determinedly.

"Yes, yes, but for now, our place is at court and in the service of the King." Sir Nicholas Carew said and the men nodded in agreement. "When this is all through you will rule Geoffrey and the Plantagenet Dynasty will once more be in power instead of these Tudors." He spat out the name in disgust.

Sir Geoffrey Pole smiled. King Geoffrey I of England sounded just and right.

* * *

February had passed and the March had come with the investigations and conversions of the monasteries. Queen Katherine was furious with her husband and he had appointed a Lutheran as the Archbishop of Canterbury which only made her anger greater. She had talked with him on multiple occasions about his actions but it had resulted in more anger between the two of them. The Pope had excommunicated her husband and had sent a bull into England, well attempted to as Henry had the carriers arrested and hung, drawn, and quartered at Tyburn. But Katherine knew what the bull had entailed as her nephew Charles had written to her with the details. The bull had denounced the King's actions, and had furthermore released the people of England from her husbands rule. Thankfully, there were no rebellions or plots to assassinate her husband, who she could admit she still loved. Katherine did not think she could ever accept his renouncing of Rome. It went against her very nature! Well if she could not convince her husband to return to Rome, she could at least hope to convince him to remain Catholic in all others way. The corrupt monasteries were not supressed or destroyed, but converted and replaced with new Lutherans. The good Catholic ones still remained so there was some hope. April and May had passed, and now it was June. She was in the gardens of Whitehall and was with her husband deep in conversation.

"Are you to completely turn from Catholicism?" She asked, looking into eyes for any lies. "No, I am reforming the church by getting rid of corruption." Henry said gruffly.

"Are you finally coming to sense, and seeing that what I am doing is for the betterment of England?" He asked, and Katherine scowled at him angrily.

"I am still a believer in the Pope and think you should return, but I grow weary of arguing with you Henry." She said, and she meant it.

"Don't you think I feel the same?" Her husband demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"So will you no longer oppose me in this matter?" He asked, and Katherine hesitated which was rare for her.

"I will always oppose you, but..." She trailed off, and her husband smirked in response. He knew exactly what it was she was trying to say, though she could not say it.

"Excellent." He said with a grin, before kissing her roughly and passionately. The Queen gave in immediately though she eventually pulled away. "I trust I will see you at mass." She said with a curtsey, before walking back to the palace.

* * *

Sir Thomas Moore was walking when he had met the Lord Chancellor, Cromwell. "Sir Thomas." Cromwell said coldly. "Cromwell." Thomas Moore hissed through clenched teeth.

"That is Lord Chancellor to you, Sir Thomas. The King after all has seen my efforts and rewarded me thus." Cromwell said proudly.

"You mean your filthy and heretical views?" Moore retorted. "You should be burned for what you have done."

"Alas, I am not and am still here." Cromwell said arrogantly. "The Reformation will come and you will not prevent it Moore." He said before walking on leaving a seething Moore behind.

* * *

AN: There is chapter 8 for you! Please Read and Review! :) There will be much more in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Now we are moving a head a bit and it is Christmas of 1530. Thanks for the Reviews! Lovin: Yeah, Henry's actions are abhorrent to Katherine, but what can she do dramatically to change his mind short of overthrowing him or going to Spain? Katherine believes she is meant to be Queen of England so going to Spain is not an option and well overthrowing him...definitely not an option. Remember even though she may have "accepted" (and I use that term loosely) the break with Rome, she still hopes to influence Henry in remaining Catholic in the other ways such as the continuation of mass, monasteries, etc.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas and the court was preparing, well Queen Katherine was the one who was preparing the foods, drinks, and entertainment that was to happen, but the members of court were excited that their favorite holiday had come once more. The Queen had been going about Whitehall Palace making sure everything was ready in preparation for the events that were coming up. Tomorrow, would be Christmas, and the start of the twelve days which would culminate with Twelfth Night. She had set her ladies in waiting to work, sewing great red and green cloths to be hung in the Great Hall in Christmas celebration. She had brought in actors from York, who would perform plays during the twelve days, and of course there were the Christmas masques as well. She had oversaw the preparation of the food, selecting choice foods and wines for the court. Then she had saw the preparations for the jousting, archery, and tennis tournaments as well. She had finally returned to her chambers well past midnight, exhausted. Her ladies were still sewing and she picked up her needle and began to sew as well.

"I have prepared your dresses for the upcoming celebrations." She said, as her maids of honour brought in dresses of rich green satin, cut in the English Fashion. The ladies all smiled at one another.

"Your majesty is most gracious." Jane Seymour said, as she was handed a dress by one of the maids.

"Of course you will have your wreaths as well and you may wear your hair loose." Katherine continued, her hands working like lightning on the cloth in her lap.

"However these are not to be worn at Mass tomorrow, they are for the evening celebrations." The Queen said sternly. Tomorrow early in the morning, there would be a great mass, and she would wear a ceremonial gown and her ladies would be dressed properly.

"I am filled with excitement for the Twelfth Night when everyone will give and receive presents." Margaret Bruges said, with a smile on her face.

"Shall I send some wine for your majesty?" Lady Alice Clifford asked pleasantly. The Queen smiled at Lady Clifford.

"Not until tomorrow!" The Queen said good naturedly, causing the ladies and maids to laugh.

* * *

Christmas morning had come and the entire court had risen, the Queen had donned a great dress of grey, decorated with pearls on the bodice and tight sleeves for she would also be wearing a great black coat of fur from bears for the mass. Her ladies were in grey as well, and they all entered the chapel where the King and his gentlemen were waiting for them.

"Your majesty." Queen Katherine said with a curtsey, followed suit by her ladies. Her husband was wearing black and a black fur coat as well and he nodded to his wife. Candles were passed around to the occupants of the chapel and were lighted as the singing began. After mass, Katherine and her ladies went back to her rooms before donning their Christmas gowns. Katherine had decided to wear a gown of red silk with a great wreath of hollies, and berries in her hair. They went into the Great Hall where everyone was waiting eagerly for the celebrations to begin. Her sister-in-law was there dressed in gold with her red gold hair flowing about her and a wreath in her hair.

"Your majesty." The Duchess of Suffolk said with a smile, as the two women embraced each other affectionately.

"Princess Mary." Katherine said with a smile, and the two women began to talk about their lives, children, and of course their husbands. The King meanwhile had entered the hall and everyone bowed as he passed through them dressed in green and gold. He caught site of his wife who was talking with his sister. "Ladies." He said, and both women turned to him and curtseyed.

"Brother!" Mary said embracing her older brother tightly, and Katherine offered her hand to her husband who took it and lead her up to the thrones.

"Are you participating in the joust this day?" The Queen asked, knowing that her husband could never stay out of a good joust.

"Yes, I shall be jousting this day, and I shall participate in that archery tournament as well." The King said, as he watched more courtiers file into the room, the Lord Chancellor and Sir Thomas Moore among them. Henry was well aware that neither men liked the other, but he expected them to behave.

The Lord Chancellor approached the King and Queen and bowed lowly. "Your majesties." Cromwell said, before rising up.

"Lord Cromwell, welcome." Katherine said to the Lord Chancellor of England.

"Madame, thank you." Cromwell said to Queen Katherine before turning to the King.

"Cromwell! No work for you for the next twelve days, I hope you will enjoy it." The King said with amusement in his voice.

"Of course your majesty, I shall be in the lists for the jousting tournament and the archery tournament." Cromwell said, and the King grinned.

Later outside, the court was in the stands, as men of the court rode down the aisles with their lances crashing into one another. Katherine was dressed warmly with a great fur coat, and a hat on her hair as it was cold.

"Sir Thomas Moore is approaching." The Duchess of Suffolk said, as the lawyer approached the throne and bowed lowly. "Sir Thomas." Katherine said as he sat on the other side of her. "Your majesty, I have come to speak with you about a most serious matter." Moore said his eyes gazing at the Lord Chancellor who was entering the lists.

"What of the Lord Chancellor?" The Queen asked, as a rider toppled off his horse causing cheers from the crowds.

"He is a Lutheran, Your majesty! He is behind these new heresies." Sir Thomas hissed scowling at his rival.

"True, but Henry is the architect of this." She said with a wave of her hand indicating the "Reformation."

"If you wish to stop what is going on, you must mean to fight my husband." Katherine said, giving him a pointed look as the lawyer's face turned white. She patted his hand.

"All is not lost, what we should do now is make sure there are no more heresy laws, and you who give council to my husband can do this." She said before dismissing him.

"Your majesty." Sir Thomas said bowing before leaving.

* * *

The next days passed joyously for the court and England, till the eight day of Christmas.

The royal couple were in the throne room for the habit of receiving and giving gift. Henry was dressed splendidly in black and gold, while the Queen was wearing a red gown of taffeta with gold jewels running across the top of her bodice.

Katherine's ladies in waiting approached carrying a great trunk which she commanded them to open for the King.

Henry looked inside and smiled as he saw the gift. It was wrought out of gold with little rubies embedded in the top and looked to be a candle holder albeit much larger.

"It is a lamp, and it will do you well when you read or write when there is no light." The Queen said and her husband nodded pleased with his gift. It certainly would be useful. Next was the King's gift for the Queen which was brought in and set before her. It was three crowns each beautiful in their own ways, also brought forward was a great tapestry in beautiful colors of red, gold, and green, and a beautiful silver box for holding jewelry, decorated with pearls and blue sapphires.

"Thank you husband." Katherine said, she would have the tapestry hung later when she returned to her apartments. Now was the time for the receiving of gifts from members of court. The Lord Chancellor came in followed by two servants. For the Queen he presented a new rosary fashioned out of silver with a silver cross at the end embedded with amber stone. The King he presented a great hunting horn with a velvet string attached so the King could attach it himself while he hunted.

"Thank you, Lord Cromwell." The King said, as the servants set the gifts to the side. The Queen had liked the rosary that the Lord Chancellor had given her, but was he not a Lutheran?

"Yes, thank you Lord Cromwell." She said softly, hiding her surprise and confusion at his actions. The Lord Chancellor bowed once more ."Your majesties." He said before the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk entered their own servants carrying their gifts. "Charles! Mary!" The King said pleased to see his best friend and sister.

"Your majesties, my wife and I would like to present our gifts, for the King." A great gold chain lay on a piece of velvet. It was made up gold and and topaz and the light from the great chandeliers in the room reflected off of it. The next gift for the Queen was a beautiful set of ostrich fans in several colors such as purple, green, orange, brown, gold, blue, and red. Each handle was engraved with a stone and depending on the color of the feathers, it would match.

"For the spring and summer, when it grows warm." The Duchess of Suffolk said, and the Queen smiled at them.

"They will be put to good use." The Spanish Queen said pleasantly and thanked the Duke and Duchess. Later that evening there was a great banquet. Katherine along with her husband were seated in the great hall along with the entire court waiting for the food to arrive. Delicious smells of cooked food soon permeated the air and in came servants carrying great platters bearing food. The main dishes of meat were brought before the royal table and were sheep mutton, chicken, pig, turkey, and grilled beavers tails. Next came more full course meals including the Christmas pie which consisted of several meats stuffed within one another, and regular meat pies and cider was passed around the court.

Sir Thomas Moore approached the dais where the royal family sat and bowed. "Your majesties." He said before rising up.

"Sir Thomas, what brings you to court for Christmas?" The King asked as Thomas preferred to spend the holiday with his family at Chelsea.

"I have brought someone to introduce to you." Sir Thomas said hoping it would be received well when an elderly man appeared in the great hall, dressed modestly and was well kept, but everyone recognized him, even without his great red robes. Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, or as he was now demoted to just plain on Thomas Wolsey.

"Your majesties." Thomas Wolsey said with a deep bow. "I must humbly thank your majesty for the pardon you extended me." He said as the King gazed at him stoically.

The Queen merely stared at the former Cardinal who once wielded so much power in England before her husband took everything from him. She did not trust the former cardinal, not even when he had offered his services to her and the Emperor in the matter of the divorce. He had always been an enemy of hers with his pro-French alliance. The King looked at the man who had dared obstruct him, and worse embezzled money from him in the tens of thousands of pounds. While the money may have went to good use in the funding of colleges, the fact that he had dared to steal from him infuriated him, which is why Henry had in retaliation took Hampton Court and his other properties, and confiscated all his wealth and assets. Was he too lenient in letting him live? The King shook his head. He knew he would never grant such mercy again.

"Wolsey, welcome to court." He said with false pleasantness before turning to Moore. "Offer him a seat, and see to it that he is served along with the rest." Sir Thomas Moore bowed and lead the former Cardinal away as whispers permeated the court.

"Why do you welcome him when you do not trust him?" Katherine asked her husband in a low voice.

"I need something from him." Her husband replied, as they finished their meal. Next came out the marzipan which was made into all sorts of elaborate figures.

The former cardinal was speaking with Thomas Moore at their alloted table that Lord Cromwell, Richard Rich, and the Seymour brothers occupied.

"There you are welcomed into court, now we need to find a suitable position for you." Sir Thomas Moore said clapping Wolsey on the back.

"Yes, but what? The King will not let me back into my former positions." He said with a deep sigh. How could he have been so foolish as to steal from the king? He was lucky that he escaped with his life as his head could have easily been on the tower bridge.

* * *

The Christmas festivals passed with happiness and feasting, and soon it was the middle of January and the court had moved to Greenwich Palace. The Queen was currently with her husband playing a game of chess and then it all went downhill from there... or was it uphill?

Katherine was now naked and lying on her stomach in the King's bed as her husband ran a chess piece down her back sending shudders down her spine. She had never done anything like this, but it felt so good and she was not going to stop Henry. Henry kissed up her back and to her neck causing the Queen to moan in pleasure. Soon they were facing each other and grabbing her own chess piece, Katherine ran it down her husband's chest. The King pulled her into his arms and their lips met again. The King laid the Queen down on the bed and with his chess piece, he ran it gently across her breasts. Katherine gritted her teeth from the pleasure of his actions and grabbing the chess piece from her husband turned his own actions upon him. Henry groaned in pleasure and pulling Katherine further down, he straddled her waist and entered her. Katherine closed her eyes in pleasure as their lovemaking began...

Once it was over, husband and wife lay in bed discussing important events in England.

"Now you have all these factions at court, what are you to do?" Katherine asked her husband. The major factions consisted of Catholics versus the Lutheran or "Reformers' as they like to call themselves.

"Have you not heard of divide and conquer?" The King said, laughing darkly. These factions would only have control as he allowed it, yet they would think it was because of them, and would be too busy fighting one another to figure it out.

The Queen merely shook her head at her husband before changing the subject. "I hear the Poles are to come to court." She said, even though they were Plantagenets, they were a good family, in particularly the Lady Salisbury who was her daughter's governess.

The King scowled. He was always suspicious of the Poles with their Plantagenets blood, for they had a claim to the throne of England. He was determined to be rid of the threat they posed, but how?

* * *

AN: There you go! Chapter 9! Next Chapter more Henry Courtenay, and Geoffrey Pole and their plots, and more power play at court. Hope you guys enjoyed the scene between Henry and Katherine, took it from that chess scene in season 2 od the Tudors and added a bit more to it hehe. And was not Cromwell's gift to the Queen interesting? Please Read and Review!


	10. Hidden Feelings Uncovered Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

It was late January of 1531, and Sir Nicholas Carew sat yet in another conference with Sir Geoffrey Pole, and Henry Courtenay, at his estates in Beddington Park.

"How goes the plans?" Nicholas asked, turning towards Geoffrey Pole who was leaning back arrogantly in his chair.

"They go well enough, and we shall proceed with them when the time is right." Pole said, and Henry Courtenay shook his head.

"We should write to the Pope and inform him of our plans." He said, drawing a snort from Pole.

"Why should we?" He asked, his eyed narrowed in irritation.

"Do you wish to be excommunicated as well?" Henry Courtenay retorted angrily. When Geoffrey Pole shook his head. He continued.

So we are agreed that once this plan succeeds that I am to become Lord Chancellor of England and the Duke of Devon, and Carew here is to become Lord Steward and Duke of Essex." Courtenay said, and Geoffrey nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I could do with a new council as well; I have no need for Suffolk, Moore, Cromwell, especially that low dog bastard Cromwell. I will enjoy seeing him hung drawn and quartered, though I had thought to give that honor to Henry Tudor himself." Pole said with a cruel smile. There would be so many executions in his new reign, but alas he could not have Tudor supporters in his court.

"And what of Queen Katherine and her daughter Mary?" Sir Nicholas Carew demanded.

"They will have to go as well, but we will make sure that the blame cannot in anyway be laid on us. After all we have more sense than Boleyn and Norfolk. We don't need war with Spain on top of a possible civil war." Geoffrey Pole said sharply, and the other two men nodded in agreement.

"I have been amassing a great amount of gun powder and thus when the time is right, we shall blow the King and entire court straight to hell." The Earl of Devon said with an evil smirk.

Sir Geoffrey nodded. "Though which castle should it be? I have no desire to blow up Whitehall, Westminster or Hampton Court." He said with a frown. As King, he intended to live in these palaces not start from scratch!

"I am sure we can decide upon that later Pole, we just need to make sure everything is perfect and no one finds out nor escapes from our plans." Sir Nicholas Carew said eyeing both men across from him.

* * *

Sir Thomas Moore was at his home in Chelsea, speaking with his wife Alice.

"I don't know how much more I can stomach of this heresy, Alice." He complained to his wife who merely gave him a stern look.

"Are you thinking of going against the King?" She demanded, hoping her husband would not be so stupid.

"No, no, at least I have not had such thoughts." Sir Thomas Moore admitted. "I have received a letter from Sir Geoffrey Pole, asking to join a his cause at court." He said, and Alice nodded listening.

"There has to be some political and religious faction to work against the reformers." Sir Thomas Moore said determinedly.

"Well if you must do so, I advise you to be careful Thomas." His wife warned worry filling her. She still remembered the attempted killing of the Queen and the brutal punishment that was given to the perpetrators. And sometimes those factions at court were brought down by treason charges. She would not have her husband boiled, then hung, drawn, and quartered.

"Don't worry my dear, all will be well." Thomas said with a smile and it would be so if he had anything to do about it.

He returned to court two days later, and decided to seek out an audience with the Queen who had just finished speaking with the Imperial Ambassador, Eustace Chapuys.

"Excellency." Thomas Moore said to the Spanish man, who swept a polite bow.

"Mr. Moore, it is a pleasure to see a true Catholic in this growing court of heresy." Eustace said pleasantly, Thomas smiled back and nodded before walking into the Queen's chambers where she was seated surrounded by her ladies and maids. Katherine looked up and smiled as she saw it was Sir Thomas.

"Your majesty." Sir Thomas said, with a deep bow.

"Sir Thomas, come, come! What brings you to my chambers?" She asked, dismissing her attendants.

"Actually, I have come to inform you that I plan on taking a more permanent residence at court." The lawyer said, and surprise showed on the Queen's face before disappearing.

"I see, and this has to do with Lord Cromwell and his faction, I presume?" Katherine said, true Moore was a lawyer, but a politician? She had serious doubts as to his capabilities in that regard.

"Yes, Madame, I admit it is so. But surely you can see why?" Moore said.

"I just spoke with Bishop Fisher in regards to this same problem." The Queen responded.

"You know I am a true believer of the faith, and thus support your endeavors, but I recommend you practice caution. There are new heretics springing up in court. Lady Jane Seymour tells me her brothers are leaning towards the new learning, and support the abolition of Mass." She said and Moore crossed himself in shock.

"Madame, surely the King would never consent to such a thing." He said hoping to God it would not be so.

"That remains to be seen, but you must be wary of the Poles. It does not bode well that you ally yourself with them. There are other Catholic families that support our cause." No need to tell him Henry was wary of them and saw them as a threat to the crown and was looking for ways to be rid of them. The Queen was determined to warn her friend the Countess of Salisbury though, the woman was no threat and was her daughter's governess!

"Majesty, surely there is no harm with the Poles." Sir Thomas Moore said with a raised eyebrow. True they had a claim to the throne with their Plantagenet blood, but there were no rebellions, or attempts to seize the throne from them.

"No, but remain wary of them." The Queen said, it was up to the lawyer now to heed her advice less he is caught up in whatever happened between her husband and that family.

* * *

"Your majesty, I do not believe the church would accept or agree to this title of yours." Thomas Moore protested with agreement from Stephen Gardiner and a few other. The Duke of Suffolk shook his head inwardly. Personally he was a Catholic himself, but he was not going to bring the wrath of the King down upon him, he had barely escaped last time when he had married Henry's sister, Mary.

"Oh and what do you propose Sir Thomas?" The King asked, his dark blue eyes cold and harsh as the winter.

"I would advise you to keep your current title as the King of England and nothing more." The lawyer said cautiously and Thomas Cromwell glared at him.

"That would leave the question open as to who controlled the Church? The King of England or the Pope?" Cromwell said coolly in response and there was some murmur of agreement upon the council.

The King knew exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted was the submission of the clergy to him as the King of England not the Pope.

"Send it in to Parliament Lord Cromwell, and see that it becomes law. As for the clergy they will either obey or suffer the consequences." Henry said and all present knew it was a threat. Cromwell smirked at the look on Moore's face. Hopefully soon it would be Moore's head on the Tower Bridge on charges of treason by undermining the King's authority.

"Now on to other matters, we have been dealing with Ireland and it will soon be passed through the Irish Parliament that from henceforth, I and the future rulers of England shall be known as King of Ireland." Henry said immensely pleased at the news.

"Yes, Sire as it supposed to be, Lord of Ireland is not the proper title for you." Stephen Gardiner said with a smile. A look of irritation crossed the King's face. He could detect flattery, and for the most part he hated it as the members of court often had a habit of trying to flatter him at the wrong time.

"And what of Wales?" The King continued to which the Duke of Suffolk replied.

"The Act of Union has been passed through Parliament which has brought Wales directly under England." Charles replied, thankful that he had gotten his job right.

"Excellent, Excellent, and Moore you will tell the clergy, that on the 28th of this month, they will gather at Westminster for I have some things to say to them." The King ordered and Thomas could do nothing but agree with Henry.

"Yes, your majesty." He said exchanging a glance with the Bishop Gardiner. What was to happen at Westminster?

* * *

Haha, anyone recognize the plot from history? Please Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the long wait, already working on the next chapter which should be up soon!

* * *

It was the end of January and the court was once again going on progress. Their destination was the Palace of Westminster which used to be the seat of the royal palaces until Henry had replaced it with the Palace of Whitehall. Servants rushed to and fro packing and making sure everything was in order. The Queen was currently at the head with her husband though they had yet to even move. She was wearing a crimson gown of velvet with pearls and rubies decorating the neckline of the dress. She wore a black hat that had a beautiful stone in the center. She wore a carcanet of pearls and rubies and a great ruby pendant cross hung in the middle. Ruby and pearl drop earrings dangled from her ears. Henry was across from her wearing a great black doublet with slashings that revealed white linen underneath. Above each slash was a golden crystal cut in a square shape. A black hat with a jewel in center as well rested on his red gold hair. They were surrounded by several prominent courtiers.

"Majesties." Came the voice of a man dressed in brown doublet decorated with jewels and crystals and a gold chain of office laid across his chest. He wore a flat cap with a few plumes of feathers and nodded his head graciously at the royal couple.

"Sir Geoffrey Pole." The King said his voice devoid of feeling. He had always despised Lady Salisbury's sons and in particular Sir Geoffrey Pole with his arrogance as if he was the King of England. Little insufferable brat!

The Queen gave him a warm smile and nodded her head at him in acknowledgement. A plump little woman with sharp brown eyes and a turned up nose, and a wide set mouth came upon her horse beside him. She had brown colored hair that was resting underneath a cap.

"My wife, Constance." Geoffrey introduced and Constance smiled at the King and Queen and nodded her head as well.

"Well met Lady Constance." The King said, before turning away from the couple to his wife. As if he cared to know who Pole's wife was!

"Shall we be off Madame?" He asked courteously to his wife who smiled before kicking her horse and setting off the progress. The progress went smoothly and without trouble until eventually they reached the Palace of Westminster. It loomed against the sky a large palace made of brown stone and designed in the Medieval Gothic architecture. The court passed the gates of Westminster, were soon an important event would be taking place between the King and the Church. As the court entered the large courtyard and began to dismount, Moore dismounted and looked around at the courtiers who went about their business. He had done as the King of England had commanded and sent letters out to the bishops, clergymen and laymen of the church and while he had received many responses of yes they will be present, the question everyone asked was why? As if the lawyer had the answer to that question. He and Bishop Fisher had spent hours debating what the King intended to do and so far they had come up with nothing.

* * *

There was a great banquet at Westminster Palace and there was a great array of food and wine. The Queen was seated next to her husband who was devouring boar meat when the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk arrived followed by another couple. They looked to be in their mid-forties but were dressed extravagantly. The man was tall, not as tall as Henry but tall and broad chested with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a rich yellow doublet of velvet with black hose and boots. His wife was of medium height and was wearing a silver gown of satin and a silver snood. She had golden hair that did not shine though Catherine supposed it was due to her age and light brown eyes.

"The Earl and Countess of Rutland, and Thomas Manners and Eleanor Paston." Charles Brandon introduced to the King and Queen.

"Thomas!" Henry greeted, remembering his good friend he had known in his adolescent years before he was a man. He had bestowed the title of Earl of Rutland upon him in 1526 out of favor.

"Your majesty." The earl said bowing and his wife sank into a curtsey.

"You remember my wife, Queen Katherine." Henry continued, and the earl and countess smiled and nodded at the Queen who smiled back.

"Where have you been?" Henry demanded as he had not seen Thomas in some years.

"Attending to my estates in the country Sire. I have also travelled with my wife through Europe before coming back here." Manners said pleasantly and the King nodded.

"Are you to stay now that you have come back to court?" Henry questioned curiously.

"Yes, your majesty, we are going nowhere." The earl said proudly and the King grinned.

"Well then I shall find places for both of you at court. Katherine would you mind taking the Countess into your household?" The King asked the Queen.

"I do not mind at all. You would be welcome to join Lady Eleanor." Katherine said with a small smile at the woman. She truly did not mind and since the woman was older and more experienced, she would most likely place her amongst the great ladies of her household instead of a maid of honor in which the younger women abided.

"Thank you Madame. I would be glad to be a member of your household." The Countess said with a smile.

After the conversation the feast progressed with much talk, laughter, and dancing. Wolsey was amongst the court thinking of his recent downfall and how he would climb his way up once more. But it would be extremely difficult as Henry did no trust him one bit. Moore was next to him speculating about what was to happen at Westminster Hall at the end of January.

"I must say I am surprised at the King cutting ties with Rome." Wolsey admitted, no doubt if the King had still wished for a divorce this is the route he would have taken!

"You are not the only one." Thomas Moore remarked as he finished his meal. "The whole of England is stunned, though as Katherine remains queen there seems to not be such a disturbance except for amongst the clergymen." The lawyer continued.

"It only makes it easier for the King that is until now. He is going against the clergymen of England and they are loyal to the Pope Clement VII." Wolsey said, and Moore nodded in agreement.

"True, but as you always said if the lion knows his own strength no man can control him." He said and Wolsey grimaced but nodded.

* * *

It was the end of the month, and as the King had commanded the clergy had appeared at Westminster Hall in the heart of London. Chief amongst them were John Fisher, Bishop of Rochester, Stephen Gardiner, Bishop of Winchester, John Stokesley, Bishop of London and several other prominent clergymen. They were gathered in Westminster hall seated on the velvet cushions of the pulpits awaiting the King to come and speak with them. Thomas Moore was there as well along with Thomas Cromwell.

"What does the King intend to do Moore?" Stokesley demanded glancing around suspiciously.

"I know not for then I would have no need to be here then would I?" Sir Thomas retorted angrily.

Courtiers began to file in as well eager to see what was to happen as it had been the talk of the court ever since the King of England had announced that he would meet with the clergy. High ranking members of the nobility were present as well. Thomas watched as the hall slowly began to fill up with people and felt a pit in his stomach.

Katherine of Aragon had arrived at Westminster Palace by her royal barge and entered the former chief palace of London and entered the great hall before taking a seat on the balcony along with her ladies. and several other high ranking noblewomen of the realm. The hall was soon filled and packed with courtiers who all whispered and chatted amongst themselves about what was to occur. Katherine gazed out over the balcony her countenance emotionless yet there was sharpness in her green eyes as they gazed out into the hall. Silence descended upon the hall as the Lord Chancellor approached the dais at the front of the hall and addressed his audience.

"His majesty the King!" He bellowed and everyone rose and bowed as the King of England entered Westminster Hall. He sat down upon the throne on the dais and waved at Cromwell who then snapped his fingers. A servant carrying a large book approached the dais and Cromwell laid it on the table in front of the throne.

"What is in that book?" The Duchess of Suffolk asked with a frown on her face.

"I know not, but it does not contain good things." The Queen responded to her sister-in-law.

"Perhaps it contains new laws that the King means to impose." The Countess of Rutland said in a low voice leaning forward.

"No, then that would be too many, even for my husband." The Queen said in response to the Countess.

The Lord Chancellor opened the book and began to read…..

* * *

There you go chapter 11! Up next showdown between the Church and Henry, more Cromwell, Thomas Moore and Wolsey, the Poles, and of course Katherine! Please Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the Reviews! Enjoy the Chapter! Do not own the Tudors.

* * *

"Corruption, sodomy, false miracles, breaking the bows of celibacy and other filth and vile acts." Cromwell finished as the hall remained silent.

The King rose from his throne and spoke.

"You have heard from the Lord Chancellor what goes on in the religious houses and now you will listen as he speaks of the Pope." Henry sat down and Cromwell continued. "The Pope has been encouraging the overthrow of his majesty, and has sent papal bulls into England, declaring that the subjects should free themselves of his rule." Cromwell finished, looking up from the book. He saw fury in Thomas Moore's eyes, and Bishop Fisher made the signs of the cross. Henry took over once more.

"And this is the man who is supposed to be God's representative on earth? All you bishops, abbots, priests, and other clergymen pay tribute to him?" Henry demanded.

"Majesty, no one is to question the Pope, and if he has sent these papal bulls into England then he has seen cause to do so." Bishop Fisher said solemnly. Indeed who where they to question the Pope? No one could not even the King! It would be in the king's best interests if he returned to Rome! Henry stared at John Fisher in rage that he dared to do this. Dared to defend the pope in his presence. He had heard reports that the Pope intended to make John Fisher a Cardinal. Was this Fisher's way of repaying the Pope? Or was it foolish belief in the Pope?

"He is not God's representative on earth for surely there are better men than Clement VII." The King replied angrily.

"But it matter not for as you know I have already ended ties between England and the Papacy, but now a further step is needed. I want the submission of all the clergymen to me as Supreme Governor of the Church as no man can be Head of the Church. I will make the appointments, you will no longer recognize the Pope, or as his rightful title, the Bishop of Rome." Murmurs and talk of disagreement rose from the clergy. Thomas Moore began to speak.

"Your majesty-" Henry cut him off.

"You will submit or suffer the consequences, not only will each and every one of you will be stripped of your titles. I have the mind to try you for treason." He said coldly.

Katherine looked on from where she was seated in horror and apprehension. Treason? Deprivation of titles? These were harsh penalties and surely not all the clergymen deserved it. Thomas Moore felt sick at the King's words. To continue to stand for the Pope and Catholicism could mean charges of treason which would result in death by handing, drawing, or quartering or worse, what if the King decided to inflict the penalty that he have to Boleyn and Norfolk?! He glanced at Fisher and Stokesley who were both pale and horrified at the news.

"Those of you who have not been behaving as clergymen should will still be replaced, though I'm sure you don't want your heads on the London Bridge?" The King asked."You have two weeks to make your decision." Henry said, rising to his feet and everyone bowed.

The Queen rose to her feet as well and followed her husband out of the hall and back towards Westminster Palace.

"You would actually try the clergy for treason?" Katherine questioned turning towards her husband.

"Yes, I would." Henry said looking at his wife. "Tell me, what did you think when Cromwell spoke about the abuses and the actions of the Pope?" Henry questioned. Did his wife still stand by the Pope even though he had called for his overthrow? Katherine regarded Henry and sighed. She was disgusted at what she had heard. She remained silent and her husband smirked.

"I did not like what Lord Cromwell read from that, speaking of which, where did you get those reports from?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had Cromwell run inspections of the religious houses and he put them together in that book for me." Henry said as they entered the main part of Westminster Palace.

"I have a new title for the church; it shall known s as the Church of England." Henry continued and Katherine clenched her jaw.

"So you intend to follow Martin Luther and his teachings?" She asked through clenched teeth. The King looked at her in anger.

"Luther? No I do not believe nor support his heresies." Henry growled out. He would never agree with Martin Luther especially after the man had the audacity to insult him.

"The church is the same with the exception that there is no pope." The King said as they came into his private office.

"Majesty, Mr. Wolsey." A groom announced and both King and Queen turned as the former cardinal entered the room and bowed.

"Your majesty." Thomas Wolsey said.

"What is it Wolsey?" Henry asked.

"Are you, to protest against my new policies?" He asked, glaring at him.

"Of course not, Majesty! I agree with everything you have said and offer my support for you." Wolsey said and he mean it. After his recent disgrace and fall, he would be insane to protest anything. The Queen merely shook her head with a wry smile.

"I have am under the services of the new Lord Chancellor." Wolsey said swallowing the bile that she should now serve Cromwell.

"He has sent me o return this to you." He said producing the large book of evidence and setting it down. The King nodded and Wolsey left. Katherine glanced at the book and picked it up. She opened the first page and saw the letters at the top.

Syon Abbey

Underneath was a list of all the abuses committed by its clergymen.

Father Wells: 3 mistresses, 5 bastard children involved in prostitution, accused of taking bribes, involved in extortion, fraud, embezzlement and plain thievery. Katherine stopped her green eyes darkening in rage.

"And where is this Father Wells?" She asked glaring at her husband.

"On his way to Westminster Hall, after we leave here for Greenwich, Westminster Palace is to be converted as a place for the legal proceedings of Parliament and the courts. Father Wells and others will be brought there, tried and dealt the appropriate punishment which I the case of Father Wells is forfeiture of his goods, and he shall be hanged." Henry answered which appeased his wife. The King had long gone through the book and he was resolved that all the perpetrators pay for their crimes against England. Katherine nodded before continuing to read.

Abbot Chaucer: extortion, taking of bribes, and many of the crimes that Father Wells had committed. No doubt he would face the same punishment as well. But who would take the place of these men? Katherine wanted good Catholic men in these positions, but what if Henry installed these heretics like Cromwell and Cranmer into these empty positions?

"And who will take the place of these corrupt clergymen?" Katherine asked fearing the answer. The King smirked a glint of cunning in his eyes.

"That is where your friend Moore will come in. He is a good catholic and will no doubt find the appropriate placements, but you must warn him that he had best make sure they are loyal to the Crown and not the Pope." Henry said his voice taking a threatening tone. Katherine nodded. Well at least that problem was solved for the moment.

* * *

Pope Clement VII ground his teeth as a messenger reported to him how the King of England demanded that the clergy of England remain loyal to only him and not the Pope as they should. Clement had already enacted a papal bull against Henry and to his great disappointment there were no rebellions against him and no plots to assassinate him. His messengers that had introduced the bulls had all been killed another fact that had him seething in rage and indignation that Henry VIII should dare to kill the Pope's messengers. Who did he think he was?! And why did Queen Katherine nor the Princess Mary protest? Did they agree? "Your holiness I also come bearing a message to you from a Sir Geoffrey Pole." The servant said producing the sealed letter which Clement opened and read. Setting the letter down, he smiled. So Sir Geoffrey Pole was going to seize the throne and return to Rome when he became King? Well then his support was surely needed…

* * *

There you go! Pope Clement VII joins the plot! Will the church submit? Read and Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy the chapter! Inspiration brought to you by the Tudors, and the Queen's Mistake.

* * *

Katherine had sent for Sir Thomas Moore to come speak with her in her apartments. The English lawyer entered the room and bowed curiosity showing in his brown's eyes. He was wearing his usual black robes and hat and looked grave.

"Your majesty, you have sent for me?" He asked and the Queen nodded before continuing.

"As you know several of the corrupt clergymen throughout England have been stripped of their titles and replacements are needed for them." Queen Katherine said and Sir Thomas Moore nodded recalling the events at Westminster Hall two days ago.

"The King has decided you shall appoint the replacements." Katherine said and Thomas Moore stared at her in disbelief. The King had chosen him for this task? He felt happy at the thought; he could place good Catholics in these positions and balance out the threat of the new heresies and Cromwell.

"Sir Thomas, you must choose only those who will be loyal to the King and not the Pope." Katherine said and Moore's face fell a bit.

"How can I choose Catholics who are not loyal to the Pope? They would be heretics!"Sir Thomas Moore seethed angrily causing the Queen to glare at him. "This is not a difficult task, Thomas, a long one, but not difficult. You choose Catholics who though they will not answer to the Pope still stand for the monasteries, mass, and everything else." Katherine said harshly, her green eyes filled with irritation.

"How you find these people will be up to you, I suggest you start with the Bishops who first stood up and pledged their loyalty to Henry at Westminster Hall." Katherine continued her voice hard. She hated it as much as Thomas Moore and even more, but she was determined to make sure things stay close to how they were.

"This means I will have to travel all of England." Sir Thomas said, he had never been over all of England staying within London and Chelsea.

"Yes, Sir Thomas, you must, I would advise you to start here in London and make your way North." The Queen said thoughtfully. Most of the corruption was centered on London and the surrounding areas, there was some corruption in the North but not much and to the West, places such as Wales and Bristol had a little bit as well. Dover and Calais in France were more subject to it so Sir Thomas Moore would be quite busy in the future when he began to make the appointments, though it would be awhile before he left London. The lawyer nodded in response. "I will carry out these wishes and quickly as quickly as possible." Katherine gave him a nod in response, and Sir Thomas bowed before leaving her apartments.

* * *

Henry Courtenay smiled as he looked at the barrels of gunpowder before him. One strike of a match and everything would be settled and the King and all his other enemies would be dead. Now all he had to do was to get these barrels transported to London and get them set without getting caught which would take a great deal of time and planning. His accomplices Sir Geoffrey Pole and Nicholas Carew were there as well to watch the progress of their plans.

"Too bad the Duke of Buckingham could not be here to see this." Geoffrey Pole said in disappointment, Edward Stafford had plotted against the King in the early 1520's and had been caught and executed for it.

"Aye, he would have loved this, and would have been behind us all the way." Nicholas Carew chimed in agreement.

"What of your mother, the Lady Salisbury, is she not loyal?" Henry Courtenay asked turning to Geoffrey questioningly.

"I would not worry about my mother, she will see reason, and after all, she would become mother of the King of England. Who can say no to that?" Geoffrey said with an evil laugh. Everything was going well and soon he would be the most powerful man in England and the Tudor Dynasty would be over.

The trio then decided to go and visit a tavern where there was a small crowd of people. They found a spot in a secluded corner and Sir Geoffrey Pole ordered a round of beers for them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace of Whitehall, there was a great bear baiting fight going on and the King and Queen, and the court watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the bear was attacked by the dogs. Katherine watched in anticipation as the bear let out a loud grown and came down upon one dog, catching the small spaniel up in his jaws and slinging it against the outer ring in which it was confined. These entertainments were always bloody and gory, but she enjoyed them and almost as much as her husband who looked on with glee and joy as the bear was mauling the dogs. The King of England watched the bear baiting with a steady gaze, not wanting to miss anything. It was a good way to start out the month of March, where things would begin to warm up from the harsh cold of February. Everything was going well, he was about to gain the submission of the Church and now Moore was setting about to replace the corrupt clergymen of the monasteries. How he loved bear baiting, it was perhaps his favorite thing to do after jousting of course.

"It has been awhile since we have had these sorts of fights." The Queen remarked to her husband and Henry nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I should make sure to have more in the future." He said with a smile.

* * *

Thomas Moore arrived at Syon Abbey, where he was greeted by none other than Father Wells, who was dressed extravagantly in robes of black silk.

"Father Wells." Moore said with a tight smile as he motioned to the guards behind him.

"Yes sir." The clergyman said, wondering what Sir Thomas Moore was doing here.

"On the orders of his majesty, the King, you are hereby charged with taking bribes, prostitution, extortion, fraud, and embezzlement." Father Well's mouth fell open in shock.

"This is wrong! I did not do these things!" He cried, and the lawyer shook his head at him.

"But you did, and several others as well will be coming with you too." Sir Thomas said as the guards stormed the abbey.

"You will be tried and hanged at Tyburn along with your accomplices, and good Christian men shall take your places." He said harshly to the corrupt clergyman.

Several other abbots and clergymen were dragged out of the monastery. Sir Thomas Moore looked at the remaining few abbots who were actually decent.

"I shall send in some replacements this week." He said and the abbots nodded relieved. Things were going to be better at Syon Abbey.

* * *

Well there you go for Chapter 13! I plan on at least getting two chapters out this week for your enjoyment and don't worry the twist I told yall about will happen next chapter! Plus Cromwell, more about the church, and Moore, and they will be much longer!:) Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your reviews! I do not own the Tudors and have some inspiration from Favoured Queen, and to reveal my sources:

wikipedia, luminarium, and tudorswiki.

* * *

Katherine was lying in bed surrounded by her ladies, in her confinement chambers. She was once again pregnant, and four months along. She had done much reading and had even sent for her daughter, the Princess Mary for some company.

"Would you like anything Madam?" Lady Jane Seymour asked her mistress and the Spanish Queen smiled.

"That will be all, Lady Seymour. I should rest for the sake of my child." She said leaning back against the comfortable pillows. This pregnancy had been going smoothly, and with hope she would deliver a healthy child come in late November or early December. Of course Henry being Henry wanted a boy and had been talking of nothing but it which angered Katherine. Surely her husband realized that her daughter Mary was more than capable of ruling England? In fact any girl child of hers could do it, and it was times such as this when her husband disgusted her. The Queen took a deep breath, not wanting to get upset and exhaled deeply. There she was fine again and would remain so.

"Your majesty, the Duchess of Suffolk." Lady Elizabeth Darrel said and her sister-in-law entered the room with a grin on her face.

"Your majesty, how do you fare?" Mary Tudor asked with a curtsey.

"I fare well, thank you for asking. How are you?" The Queen responded as Mary took a seat beside her.

"I am doing well." The former Queen of France said with a smile.

"To think, I will have a new niece or nephew comes later this year!" She said and Katherine let out a low laugh.

"Your sister Margaret has children." She pointed out and Mary shook her head.

"Yes, but they are in Scotland, I am speaking of me English born niece and well we don't know about this one yet do we?" Mary said, and Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought of any names?" Mary asked, and Katherine nodded.

"Henry has been thinking of the names Henry, Edward, and some other names. I of course have several in mind if it is a girl. I am leaning towards Sybil or either Joyce, though I have thought of names such as Jane, Dorothy, Katherine, and Elizabeth." The Queen said, most likely if it came to, her new daughter would be Sybil.

"I like it, Princess Sybil Tudor. Princess Joyce Tudor." Mary said trying the names out.

"Both are most regal name for a Princess, though if you ask me, I still prefer Mary." The Duchess of Suffolk teased causing Katherine to smile before Katherine turned the subject to more important matters.

"Parliament has been summoned, and they have abolished Papal authority in England." She said and Mary nodded with a frown upon her face.

"These are dangerous times we live in. Let us hope this so called reformation does not go any further." The English Princess said gravelly.

"I know and it is not just England, the German Princes in my nephew's domains have joined together to form the Schmalkaldic League, a league of heretics!" The Queen said worriedly. What if her husband decided to bring England into this group?

"I do not think my brother would join such a league." Mary said, she too had heard of this league from her husband Charles and it had worried her as well. Who knows if other Kings would follow Henry's example and break from Rome?

"There is also another problem, and this one a bit more trying to myself and Henry." Katherine said angrily.

"What is it?" The Duchess of Suffolk asked, concerned for her brother and sister-in-law.

"There is this woman, called Elizabeth Barton and she is prophesying that my child will die, and Henry will die in a year's time, if he does not reconcile with Rome." Katherine said seething. That the woman had the audacity to prophesy and speak death upon her unborn child was outrageous, and she had no doubt that she would soon be on her way to the gallows.

"Wait, Elizabeth Barton? Did not this woman come to court around two years ago and meet with Wolsey and my brother?" Mary asked recalling these events. Of course then she did not speak out against her brother, and Henry had found nothing wrong with her at the time, for she did not oppose him.

"Yes, this so called Holy Maid of Kent is now speaking out against my husband and is apparently going from town to town, condemning the break with Rome, and speaking of her prophecies." The Queen explained to her friend.

Could she blame the woman for speaking out against the separation from Rome? No, she could not and would not, but it was different when she talked about the death of her child and husband, something she could not and would not stomach. The woman even talked about the exact place in hell where her husband was going to go, as if she could know something like that! Who was she that she could look into hell? She was nothing more than a fraud!

"Well, we both know the time will come when Henry deals with this Holy Maid of Kent nonsense." The Duchess said placing a hand on her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile a Privy Council meeting was taking place in order to discuss the recent arrests and appointments of clergymen throughout London, which was being carried out by Thomas Moore. Thomas Cromwell was glad at the way things were proceeding and even though Moore was a Catholic through and through, he would appoint good men that were not corrupt or fraudulent. The King entered the room dressed in a rich orange velvet doublet that was slashed revealing white linen underneath, and decorated with an array of rubies at each slash. He sat down in his chair and began.

"Gentlemen, it come to our attention that there seems to be some disturbance within our realm, mainly with a so called Holy Maid of Kent." Henry said angrily. He was already of the mind to kill this woman for prophesying his death and the death of his son that was in his wife's belly.

Sir Thomas Moore, who had returned from Syon Abbey and several other monasteries in London, was attending the meeting. He felt his heart drop at Henry's words. No doubt this woman was going to die, but what would the King thing if he knew that he had conversed with Elizabeth Barton. It was nothing treasonous, with no plots of the King's death nor even no mention of the Separation from Rome. And it was not only him, but Bishop Fisher had written to her as well.

"So we should make plans for her arrest." The Lord Chancellor, Thomas Cromwell asked looking at the King.

"She's an insane woman who is only babbling delusions from her twisted mind. She should be arrested and locked up." Charles Brandon said and Henry scowled.

"For all her babble, she seems quite smart enough to speak of matters concerning politics. You forger, I have met the woman before and so has Wolsey and then she did not speak of my death, but now that I have separated England from Rome, she has changed her speech and thus she pay for it." Henry growled angrily.

"I would have to agree with His majesty." Thomas Manners, the Earl of Rutland said.

"She is not insane; she knows what she is doing." He said firmly and there was some agreement with the Privy Council.

"And even if she was, I would simply pass a law allowing the executions of insane persons." The King said, and Thomas Moore looked at him in horror. Surely Henry did not mean that!

"Where is she at now?" Henry grumbled.

"She is supposedly in Surrey, spreading her vile lies as usual." The Earl of Rutland said.

"Well it is settled then, bring Elizabeth Barton and her accomplices here where you Cromwell will see to it that an Act of Attainder is passed against them." The King said satisfied before moving on to other business.

"How goes our plans of the annexation of Wales?" The King asked and Thomas Cromwell answered.

"The bill is being put before Parliament, which once passed will bring Wales into England, and it will no longer be a territory." Cromwell said with a faint smirk. Personally he liked the idea as it was uniting England. Now all that was left was Ireland and that would be more difficult.

"Good, good, and henceforth the official language in that area should be English and not Welch, and we should appoint good and useful Englishmen over there to look after Wales. Though when my future son is born, and old enough, he shall be in charge of the area." Henry announced to the Privy Council. He could not wait until November when the child was due.

* * *

November 1531

The pregnancy progressed and went without trouble till November came and Katherine went into labor. It was trying and painful, but finally she heard the cries of a baby and smiled in relief. "It is a girl Madame." Lady Jane Seymour said, and Katherine smiled and leant back against the pillow. She would have to deal with Henry, but for now all was well. What to name her baby though?

...

Henry was furious and had thrown a massive temper tantrum when he had learned that his wife had given birth to another girl. He had destroyed objects and pieces of furniture with his axe, with shouts and screams of rage. Was it too much to ask for a son?

* * *

AN: What did yall think? Was it unexpected? Events were a bit speedy this chapter, but things will slow back down next chapter. Credit for Katherine giving birth to a girl in order to teach Henry a lesson goes to Kittenalie:) Oh and I am going to put up a poll where yall can decide the name of the baby, the choices are between Sybil and Joyce and it is on my profile. Next chapter will deal with more plots, the Nun of Kent, and the fallout of the birth of the baby girl. Please read and review!:)


	15. Chapter 15

10 days later...

Katherine looked down at her daughter with a smile upon her gorgeous face. She had the soft fair hair of her mother, Isabella of Castile, and her husband's blue eyes. She was quietly napping in her mother's arms, when the door opened and in came Sybil's soon to be governess, the Lady Margaret Bryan.

The Queen with a reluctant sigh handed over her baby to Lady Bryan who curtseyed, and left with her little baby.

Katherine then summoned her own ladies in waiting, who helped her wash off and she donned a dress of soft blue damask and wore her hair loose for the time being. She had not seen her husband at all ever since it was announced she had given birth to a girl, and it angered her. In 30 days time, she would be churched and little Sybil's christening would be held. She had decided that Duke and Duchess of Suffolk should be the godparents, thought something that she found utterly abhorrent was that the heretic Cranmer would be performing the baptism as the Archbishop of Canterbury.

"Your majesty the King has come." Lady Elizabeth Darrel said with a bow, and her husband entered the room his eyes filled with barely concealed rage and his jaw clenched.

"Where have you been?" The Queen demanded, rising up into a proper position.

"I have been busy attending to matters of the kingdom, what else?" Henry snarled, and Katherine's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes, but our daughter was born ten days ago, and you have not been in here to see her!" She said, her voice rising with each word.

"If it had been a son, your wretched self would have been the first in here!" She cried, and Henry stormed forward, stopping just at the edge of the bed.

"How dare you speak to me in that way?! I am your lord and master!" The King thundered, but Katherine was too furious to back down, and besides who was he to utter such filth at her?!

"I dare because you have been acting like a dog! I heard about that tantrum you threw when you were informed of our daughter's birth. What man acts like that?" The Queen spat out, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her husband was such a bastard!

Henry was furious. How dare she? She knew that the Tudor dynasty needed a son, and what did she give birth to? Another girl!

"A man whose dynasty is in jeopardy!" Henry growled in response.

"Listen here, you ignorant Tudor bastard,...what of my mother Isabella of Castile? Who ruled as regent in her own kingdom? What of your grandmother Margaret Beaufort?" Katherine asked calming down a bit.

"Would you sit here and say they were weak women? Is not Spain the greatest kingdom in Christendom? There were no rebellions, nor plots to overthrow my mother based on the fact she was a woman! What about that Margaret of Anjou, who ruled when her husband experienced bouts of insanity? Well?" Katherine demanded of Henry who merely shook his head with an angry scowl upon his face. He knew he was right!

…..

"And thus if the King does not return to Rome and beg the Pope's forgiveness, he should no longer be King of this realm, and should die a villain's death." The Holy Maid of Kent said to the people in the town of Guildford in Surrey. She was dressed in a simple grey robe, provided by Richard Masters, who was a parish priest and went with her on her travels along with Edward Bocking a Canterbury Benedictine, Hugh Rich who was a diocesan official, and Richard Risby, another parish priest, who were all clergymen as well. Once she was finished, she was joined by her companions.

"Tis a fine thing that you said to the town, Elizabeth." Edward Bocking, said filled with pride. The Holy Maid of Kent shook her head in mock shyness.

"Hopefully with our machinations, the King will abandon his plans and become a most proper Catholic Prince once more." Elizabeth said, with a cunning smile. Edward looked upon the woman who was going to return the whole of England to Catholicism. She was a small thing, with light brown hair, a round face, and grey eyes.

"Halt in the name of the King!" Came a cry, as armed men surrounded the group.

"Elizabeth Barton, you who go by the title of Holy Maid of Kent and your accomplices are to be arrested and transferred back to London, where you shall go to the Tower." One of the guards called out, causing alarm and fear to run through the group.

…

Another twelve days had passed and Henry was busy running the kingdom, yet his mind kept going back to his child's up and coming christening within 18 days. Katherine had chosen the name Sybil, and Henry had to admit he liked the name, even though he was infuriated at having another daughter. What was he going to do? The Tudor dynasty was not secure and all his father's work would be finished, and whose fault would it be? His! For he and no one else would allow a girl to ascend to the throne and how could he do something like that?

…..

The day of the Queen's churching finally arrived and Katherine finally left her confinement chambers. Sybil was christened which she did not attend as protocol dictated, but was soon to be sent to Hunsdson House, where she would be put under the care of the Lady Margaret Bryan. Katherine had donned a rich crimson gown slashed revealing white linen underneath, and a gold girdle with diamonds embedded within the chains. She wore a Gable hood that was gold on the sides, with a long flowing black hail that covered her slightly red tinted golden hair. She decided to wear a necklace of a gold cross that had diamonds in it. It was to be Christmas once more in fifteen days, and she had to attend to her duties as first lady of the court. While she had been waiting to be churched, she had sent for acrobatic troops from Spain who would perform for the court, as well as singers to performs carols for Christmas mass. After Christmas, Sybil would be sent from court to Hunsdson, but for now she would remain here at Richmond Palace.

…..

Meanwhile, Elizabeth Barton and her friends were to stand trial for their treasonous prophecies. Cromwell presided over the court, along with Sir Thomas Moore and the Duke of Suffolk. Elizabeth as the main perpetrator was to be tried first, and Thomas Cromwell waited as the woman, wearing a plain grey grown entered the courtroom and stood in the center awaiting the charges.

"Elizabeth Barton, you are charged with high treason against his majesty, with prophesies of his death and the death of his unborn child, who lives despite your claims." He said a bit triumphantly, this woman was nothing but a fraud and everyone would know it.

"How do you plead?" The Lord Chancellor demanded of the woman who merely shook her head.

"Not guilty, do not think that my prophecies are false, the King and his new daughter shall die!" Elizabeth proclaimed loudly, and Sir Thomas Moore could only look at the woman in disbelief.

"Miss Barton, if you were not guilty, then you are most certainly now." Moore said with a shake of his head, and Cromwell nodded in agreement.

"Not only are you guilty of these treasonous words, but you have spread them among various villages and towns." He continued and Elizabeth Barton smiled at him.

"It was my duty." She said in a simple voice, and this time the Lord Chancellor smiled and turned to the noblemen who were the judges.

"As you can see, my lords, this woman is admitting to her treason, and thus I have no need to bring further evidence against her." He said, and the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon rose to his feet his eyes staring at the Holy Maid of Kent.

"It is thus that you are declared guilty, Miss Barton and sentenced to death, as for the execution, the King shall decided what method and what day." He said sternly and Elizabeth Barton was lead out. Those who were brought in next were the men who participated with her, and traveled with her during these prophecies such as Edward Bocking, Richard Masters, and Hugh Rich, and Richard Risby. They were arraigned and were easily found guilty of high treason. All five of them were sent back to the Tower of London where they were to wait until their executions.

…

Christmas had once again come, Katherine found herself greeting courtiers and high ranking noblemen and women as they entered the great hall. She wore a gown of cloth of gold, and a great wreath that rested on her golden red hair. She wore pearl drop earrings and a girdle of gold went around her waist. The Duke and Duchess of Suffolk approached and the Queen smiled at them.

"Your graces." She said with a regal tilt of her head.

"Your majesty, how is the King?" Charles Brandon said with a broad smile.

"He is angry as I supposed he might have been." The Queen said feeling a bit angry herself at the way Henry had acted.

"His majesty the King!" The announcer cried, and in entered King Henry dressed in black and red velvet and silk. Everyone bowed till he stepped up to the dais and turned to the court.

"Merry Christmas!" He said causing everyone to respond, and Katherine made her way up to her husband as the music began. Henry kissed his wife's hand and she took a seat on the throne next to him. The troopers she had sent for entered, and began to do their routine. One of them did a flip over a person causing roars of applause from amongst the court. The Queen smiled, pleased that everything was going well. One the routine had ended and everyone finished clapping, Katherine smiled to herself as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Are you conspiring something, Katherine?" The King asked, seeing the look on his wife's face, which obviously by her expression, she had something planned.

"The Princess Mary and Princess Sybil!" The announcer cried, as Princess Mary entered the room dressed in gold as well and with a wreath in her light brown hair. Princess Sybil was dressed in a gold gown as well, and the Lady Bryan carried her to the dais

"Your majesties." Princess Mary said, curtseying to her father and mother.

"Your majesties may I present to you." Lady Margaret Bryan began when Henry cut her off.

"My own and newest daughter, Princess Sybil." Henry said, taking the infant in his arms, as Mary sat in a chair next on the left of her father.

"Je suis en famile!" The King said, and the court applauded. Katherine grinned at the turn of events and hopefully this would be a good Christmas.

* * *

AN: First I would like to thank Mimi DuBois for helping me the fight scene between Henry and Katherine! Sources used are: Bring up the Bodies (inspiration), wikipedia, and the .

Coming up next, Christmas plots and intrigue!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here we go with chapter 16! In response to guest, no I do not plan on bringing the Boleyns back nor the Seymours though I do have Jane as a lady in waiting but she is insignificant. I would usually list my sources, but I have looked back on previous chapters, and it keeps messing up the websites I use, does anyone know how I can fix that?

* * *

Christmas celebrations were going well at Richmond Palace. Henry sat on his throne surrounded by his family, enjoying himself for the moment.

"Father, there is someone I would like you to meet." Princess Mary said, and Henry nodded.

"Very well then." He said, and an elderly woman dressed in black dress and black gable hood approached the dais. She bowed, and Henry instantly knew it was Lady Salisbury.

"Your majesties." She said respectfully, and Henry gazed at her before responding.

"Welcome to court Lady Salisbury." He said, though inwardly he thought of how her blood made her a threat to the throne and with no son, could he really afford to let the Poles go scurrying about?

"Thank you your majesty." Margaret Pole said, feeling uncomfortable and a bit frightened.

"Lady Salisbury, we are most thankful that our daughter is under your care, and would have loved to place Princess Sybil under your care, but know you look forward to retiring soon." Katherine said placing a warning hand on her husband's.

"Yes, your majesty, it is true that I desire nothing more than to live a life based on piety." Margaret Pole said, with a smile at the Queen.

Later that evening the King and Queen were in discussion once more about the Poles.

"And what about what I want? It doesn't seem to matter!" Henry yelled, and Katherine scowled at him.

"Of course it matters, you're the King of England, and everyone always takes into account what you want! You should not attack the Poles without cause Henry!" She said firmly, her green eyes stern and reprimanding.

"Without cause? You know what my father said? My father told me that if you leave even a sapling in the ground, that one day it will grow into a tree and those wretched Poles will have 40,000 troops flocking to the banners and you will be the succor!" Henry shouted at his wife.

"You need not worry about the Poles, and the fact that they have Plantagenet blood." The Queen said firmly.

"And especially in regards to Margaret Pole. She is our daughter's governess!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You know with the throne being unstable as there are no male heirs that I cannot allow Plantagenet descendents to live in my kingdom!"

"Unstable?" Katherine seethed furiously. He dared to suggest that her daughters made the kingdom unstable?!

"You have two heirs, Henry! Two!" She cried angrily.

"They only count if they're male!" Henry thundered frustrated.

"Our daughters do not make the throne unstable! And as for the Poles, they have not done anything!" The Queen exclaimed.

"Very well, if I ever find out they are involved in any sort of treason; I will make them eat their hearts out." Henry snarled and Katherine let out a sigh of relief. However, she still had the issue of her husband and her daughters to deal with.

* * *

It was once again the time where courtiers and noblemen presented gifts to the King and Queen. It was late into the day and Katherine was sitting on her throne beside her husband as they received their gifts. Thomas Manners, the Earl of Rutland came forward and bowed.

"Thomas, how have you been?" The King asked, pleased to see one of his friends.

"Well your majesty, I have a gift for you and your wife, but alas it cannot be brought within the Palace." The Earl of Rutland said, with a smirk and the King and Queen exchanged glances.

"I have brought you a pair of horses." Thomas said with a smile and Henry nodded with a chuckle as Sir Geoffrey Pole entered the room and bowed. The King maintained his smiled, though inwardly he was not pleased to see Geoffrey Pole.

"Your majesties." The man said, as his servants brought forth a clock that was made of silver and gold.

"What a magnificent gift you have brought, Sir Geoffrey." Henry said, as he nodded to his grooms to take it away.

"I am most thankful that your majesty is pleased with my efforts." Geoffrey Pole said, the King would never know that secretly he was planning to kill him and a good amount of his supporters.

Katherine looked at her husband before turning to Sir Geoffrey.

"How is your family?" She asked conversationally.

Geoffrey grinned and answered.

"They are doing well Madame, my brother Reginald is studying at Padua University, and my other brother Henry is doing well as the Justice of the Peace in Somerset, Dorset, Hampshire, and Sussex." He paused before continuing.

"My sister, Ursula is married and managing her household, while my other brother Arthur is at his manor of Broadhurst." Geoffrey continued, and the Queen nodded.

"I am glad to hear that everyone is doing well within your family." Katherine said kindly and her husband merely nodded his head as Sir Geoffrey Pole bowed before leaving the throne room.

"Well at least you expressed your appreciation appropriately." The Queen said, causing her husband to frown.

"Do not scold me, you know my thoughts about the family." Henry growled in response as the next noblemen were brought before them.

* * *

Twelfth Night finally arrived much to the delight of the court. Henry rose early in the morning donning a deep green velvet doublet with gold stripes and black hose and boots. For the occasion he wore his crown which was made of pure gold, and a great collar of gold which contained emeralds and pearls. First of the day was to hear mass which would be said by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer. He exited his chambers making his way through the palace as people bowed or curtseyed as they saw him. On his way there, he crossed paths with his Lord Chancellor, Thomas Cromwell who bowed when he saw his monarch.

"Thomas, how have you been?" Henry asked, as together they entered the royal chapel.

"Well your majesty." The Lord Chancellor said, as they neared the front row of the pews where Henry sat down and motioned for Cromwell to sit next to him.

"I have long been thinking, and with all the corruption among the clergymen, I have decided that it is time that England has a Bible printed with its own language." The King said, and Cromwell smiled inwardly. Things were getting better with the Reformation, and it was the King who put forth the idea of an English Bible!

"Your majesty, it is a most excellent idea." Cromwell said, and Henry nodded in agreement.

"We have a printing press now, so I expect this to be done quickly." The King said, dismissing him and Cromwell rose and bowed before leaving. Immediately afterwards, his wife entered the chapel dressed in a blue gown of silk that had silver embroidery on her neckline and edges of her sleeves. Her hair was loose, and she wore a silver diadem in her hair, a pearl necklace, and silver and pearl drop earrings. She sat next to him with her ladies in waiting sitting in the rows behind them along with the grooms.

"Good morning, your majesty." Katherine said, and Henry nodded as the chapel filled with the court and Archbishop Cranmer took to the front. Later that evening was when the real festivities began. According to Twelfth Night tradition, the person who had found a bean in their cake on All Hallows Eve would be in charge of Twelfth Night. And to Henry's rage, that person had happened to be Sir Geoffrey Pole. He and his wife, along with their eldest daughter, Mary had entered the great hall and sat in their places on the dais along with his sister and best friend, Charles Brandon, Thomas Manners, Cromwell and Sir Thomas Moore.

The banquet involved a twelve course picked out by Sir Geoffrey Pole including fish stuffed with lemons, meat pies, boar, chicken, pike, trout, fritters filled with meat and spices, peacock, roasted beaver tails, bread covered in onions, wine, and almond milk, lobster covered in vinegar, and for dessert, there was a tart filled with strawberries and cinnamon sprinkled on top. And this was all served with cider.

As everyone feasted Sir Geoffrey rose from his seat and addressed the audience.

"For the next part, I present to you some entertainment!" He said and several men walked into the middle of the hall carrying unlit torches.

Katherine and Henry looked on in interest as each of the torches was lit. The men began to carry them around and one of them step forward and put the lit torch into his mouth arousing awe and fear from amongst the court. Fire eaters! It had been awhile since Henry had seen them, and he found the performance in front of him entertaining.

"Sir Geoffrey has chosen good entertainment, your majesty." Cromwell remarked, causing Henry to nod, with a tight smile upon his face.

Later that evening, the Henry Courtenay and Sir Nicholas Carew had joined with Geoffrey to talk about their plans.

"We have wasted enough time!" Henry Courtenay growled. How long were they to deal with Henry Tudor?

"We must go ahead, I have decided that when the court moves to Oatlands Palace, we shall then immediately have the gunpowder transferred there." Geoffrey said, and Sir Nicholas Carew frowned.

"But what time of day, for surely we should not be there less we get injured or killed ourselves!" He protested.

"Perhaps early in the morning, though we would have to bring in the gunpowder when everyone is retired and it is well into the night." Geoffrey said cautiously.

"I agree, but where in Oatlands should we bring the powder though?" Courtenay pondered, wondering what points of Oatlands would be good and weak that it would cave.

"Where the King's chambers are, no doubt which is near the center of the Palace." Nicholas said, looking at his two allies.

"It would be in our best interest, if we were to be as far away from the area as possible, the outer edges of the palace will do, that way we will be able to easily escape." Geoffrey said, to which the other two agreed.

"After the King's death and the majority of his supporters, we should lay low as preparations are made for the Princess Mary's coronation and then we shall take care of her and the Queen, and then with me being a descendent of the Plantagenet's, shall press my claim to the throne!" Geoffrey said excitedly, proud of his plan.

* * *

January of 1532 came, and Sybil was sent off to Hunsdson, and Mary went back to the Palace of Beaulieu. The court moved to Hampton Court, which had now been completed.

Henry had summoned parliament and had the Act of Annates passed, which allowed him to choose the bishops in England and not the Pope which had been the usual custom. Moore had so far only been getting rid of the lower clergymen within England, but now Henry would allow him on his behalf, to bring in corrupt bishops as well and replace them. Now he turned to Elizabeth Barton and her accomplices. He set their executions for the 10th of January which was in days. They were all going to be hanged in chains at Tyburn.

* * *

Coming up, we have executions of Elizabeth Barton and her accomplices, and Katherine's reaction to the English Bible!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Disclaimer: Do not own the Tudors

* * *

January tenth had arrived and Elizabeth Barton was taken from her cell in the Tower of London and to Tyburn where her execution was to take place. She was taken to the scaffold where she would be hung alive in chains until she died. She walked up the steps and turned and faced the crowd that had gathered. Among those present were the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon and his wife the Duchess Mary Tudor, Thomas Manners, and the Lord Chancellor Thomas Cromwell. There was a priest present on the scaffold.

"Ms. Barton, you are to say a few words." He said, and Elizabeth Barton nodded and addressed the crowd.

"I ask for forgiveness of any sins I have committed, but I do not ask forgiveness for these so called crimes for which I am to be executed." Elizabeth continued, drawing shock from the crowd.

The Duke and Duchess of Suffolk exchanged glances.

"The King if he continues in his path will die." She said, as the crowd became a bit unruly as everyone began talking.

"And you think that the newborn girl will live, but she will die as well." The executioner approached her along with his aides. Each of them had a chain in their hands and began to wrap her in them so she could not get out. Chains extended from her arms and legs, and she was raised by her arms into the air immediately causing her to let out a yell from the untold pressure on her arms that were at the moment supporting her entire body. Agonized screams erupted from her mouth. There would be no end to this; she would be here for days! She looked down, and watched as her friends were brought up next to her as well. Edward Bocking was hoisted up next to her, as well as Richard Risby, Richard Masters, and Hugh Rich.

Charles Brandon looked up at the five traitors, as their screams flowed through the crowd.

"She thinks she is brave but she is nothing but a fool." His wife, Mary commented in derision. Charles had to agree with his wife.

"You are right, let us go." He said, looking back at Elizabeth Barton and her companions dangling in the air in pain and agony.

* * *

Before Henry was the first English Bible, and soon there would be many throughout the kingdom. He took the Bible and went to his wife's rooms where Katherine was within her bedchambers having just risen, and was wearing a gown of grey silk.

"Henry?" Katherine questioned, seeing her husband holding a Bible in his hands.

"I have something to show you." Henry said, handing the Bible to her.

The Queen confused, opened and began to read…wait it was in English?!

"Henry…" She trailed off, her anger slowly rising.

"It's an English Bible; I am going to have it printed en mass and sent amongst the English people." The King said, as Katherine set the book down, shaking with rage.

"How…..I cannot even comprehend this, you know that the Bible is supposed to be in Latin, why are you changing it?" Katherine snarled, her greens eyes filled with fury.

"According to whom? The Pope?" Henry said, with a shake of his head.

"No, this is England, and the Bible should be in English. There is no need for it to be in Latin, only for the bishops and clergymen to control the masses through deceit." He said angrily.

"How much further do you intend to go with this heresy?! You said that England would still be Catholic, only that there would be no Pope, or as you like to call him the Bishop of Rome!" She yelled.

"It is not heresy to have the Bible printed in the language of my countrymen!" Henry roared angrily.

"It seems you have forgotten what true heresy is Katherine!" The Queen shook her head at her husband's words.

"You broke with Rome, established yourself as Supreme Governor of the Church of England, and now you plan for an English Bible? What else? Clergymen being able to get married? Mass being abolished?" The Queen demanded angrily.

"England is my realm, and she is mine to do with as I please!" Henry snarled viciously.

"You are not my minister, not my chancellor, but my wife!" He said, and Katherine felt her face burn with anger and indignity.

"You will leave the matters of state to me." Henry said, before leaving her rooms.

The Queen stared after her husband in shock and anger. How could he have gotten the audacity to print the Bible in English?

"Madame?" Elizabeth Darrel asked the Queen, who was still in the receiving room where her husband had just left.

"There are to be English Bible's, Lady Darrel." Katherine said icily, as more of her ladies in waiting entered the room.

The ladies all look at one another.

"Madame, this is not such a horrific and great change, as the breaking with Rome." Jane Seymour said to calm her mistress.

"It is heretical, and you know what ladies? It is not even about the corruption of the Catholic Church, it is about my husband having no other man set above him." Katherine said with a shake of her head.

* * *

In Rome, Pope Clement VII listened in horror as one of his cardinals informed him of the King of England producing Bibles in English.

"That is forbidden!" Clement hissed in anger.

"The Bible is to be written in Latin and no other language!"

"And that is not all, the King has passed the Peter's Pence Act, which means you will no longer receive one penny from the landowners in England as was your due." Cardinal Alessandro Farnese said, and Clement clenched his teeth.

"What else has this unruly child done?" The Pope asked, wondering how else Henry was going.

"Well there has been the passage of the Act of First Fruits and Tenths, which deprives your holiness of the taxes from the clergymen in England." Alessandro continued, and the Pope let out an angry sigh. He was stealing his money!

"I see the King is not just satisfied with breaking with Rome, he must take the money that is my due as God's representative on earth." Clement said, before turning to the Cardinal.

"We shall publish a new bull of excommunication, this time at the whole of England who seems to support King Henry, despite his grievous actions against the Papacy."

"And what of Sir Geoffrey Pole and his plans?" The Pope asked.

"He sends word that he shall carry through with his plans when the court moves to Oatlands Palace." Alessandro said and Clement nodded.

"We shall support him and his cause, but we need papal representation in England." Clement mused, before turning to Alessandro.

"Cardinal Alessandro I want you to go to England, but take Giovanni Angelo Medici with you as well. You will land in Wales and make your way west until you reach the Manor of Eastcourt which will be in Sussex." Clement VII said, and Alessandro nodded.

"As you wish, your holiness, I shall make preparations at once to go to England." He said bowing, before leaving the Pope's presence.

* * *

Sir Geoffrey Pole, his wife Constance and the Marquess and Marchioness of Exeter Henry and Gertrude Courtenay, and Sir Nicholas Carew and his wife Elizabeth, waited as the boat carrying Cardinal Alessandro Farnese and Giovanni Medici pulled up onto the beach.

"This means that the Pope will support your claim to the throne after Henry's death?" Constance questioned, looking at the Cardinal who was an old man with a long beard that was mostly grey with a little bit of white in it. He was wearing the red robes of a Cardinal and red hat rested on the top of his head. The man beside him was much younger, and looked to be in his early thirties with black hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. He was wearing a black doublet and black hose.

"Yes Constance, the Pope is behind us now." Geoffrey said with a smile, as the two men approached.

"Sir Geoffrey." Cardinal Alessandro said, looking at the next King of England.

"Your eminence, welcome to England." Sir Geoffrey Pole said with a polite smile upon his face.

"This is Giovanni Angelo Medici; he is here to be of help." Alessandro said, and the young man bowed with a smile.

"This is my wife Constance, Henry and Gertrude Courtenay, and Sir Nicholas Carew." Geoffrey introduced to the people surrounding him.

Horses were brought forward to which everyone mounted.

"We have a good ways to go, before we reach my estate, but come we are in no hurry for we have much to discuss." Geoffrey said as they set off.

"True, how are things in England?" Alessandro asked, as they rode side by side.

"Well as you most likely have heard, Queen Katherine has given birth to another daughter, Princess Sybil." Geoffrey said, and Alessandro nodded.

"Yes word has reached Rome, and we have heard that the King was not happy." He said, and Geoffrey smiled.

"No he was not pleased, but that is insignificant compared to his next actions, which were the Acts of Annates, Act of First Fruits and Tenths, and the Peter's Penance Act." He said, and Alessandro scowled at the mention of the acts that were passed in parliament.

"Yes, his holiness was angry when he learned of this, and worse that the King intends to print the Bible in English!" He said, and Geoffrey nodded.

"Yes, the Bibles are being printed and distributed throughout England. However the King has seemed to have stopped pursuing further heresies. Hopefully we will not become like those German duchies under the Holy Roman Emperor." He said, and Cardinal Farnese nodded in agreement.

"Well with any luck in the future, all these changes will be reverted back and everything restored to its proper place." He said and Geoffrey smiled.

"Yes, we should all pray that it shall happen." He said, as the party continued on its path.

They arrived at the Manor of Eastcourt, where they gathered together to further discuss their plans.

"I have heard that the most dignified lady, Elizabeth Barton, was executed." Cardinal Farnese said, and Henry Courtenay nodded.

"Yes, she was hung in chains at Tyburn. Poor lamb." He said feeling sympathy, after all she was a supporter of the old and right ways.

"That is most unfortunate, however what of this gun powder? Where is it?" Farnese asked, and Geoffrey smiled cunningly.

"Well currently it is being guarded at my house in London, waiting for the time when it will be taken to Oatlands Palace.

"Well when you have it transported, Giovanni will help you." Farnese said, looking at his young companion who nodded in response.

"Well then, soon the Plantagenets will rule once more!" Geoffrey exclaimed!

* * *

AN: Even more Pole plotting, next chapter things will be getting very exciting, and Henry struggling with the succession once more.

Sources: wikipedia, 12 July, 1537-Robert Aske, Elizabeth 1998(film), Henry VIII 2003 (film).


	18. Chapter 18

Lord Chancellor Thomas Cromwell was looking over a bill that was to go before parliament that would take away power from the bishops in England to arrest heretics. With each month, Henry had been limiting the power of the church and soon it would be secular. Once this bill was passed, next he would focus on making sure that church law had the approval of the King before it went into effect. The English Bible had been printed and many copies had already been sent throughout the kingdom to his delight. He also planned to put before the king a proposal of England joining the German league of Protestant princes. It would bring balance against the Holy Roman Emperor and the King of France.

* * *

Katherine was just leaving mass with her husband, when Cromwell came rushing forward.

"Your majesty! The beacons are lit in warning, there are enemy ships in the channel!" The Lord Chancellor said, immediately drawing attention from the entire court.

The King frowned in response. Who would dare to attack him?

"Whose ships?" He demanded angrily, and Cromwell immediately responded.

"French ships your majesty, at least a good ten of them."

Katherine was horrified at this turn of events. Surely the French were planning to attack?

"Raise the alarm along the coast, and prepare the ships! Francis will regret this!" Henry shouted and Cromwell bowed before immediately leaving the hall to send out word to the coast.

It turned out later, according to the French ambassador Castillon, the King of France was just showing off his new ships to Sulemain the Magnificent.

Henry upon discovering this, had been furious.

"So am I to be relieved that once more I have been a pawn for your master, the French king?" Henry demanded of Ambassador Castillon who remained silent.

"I tell you, I have had enough!" He said, ending the conversation and Castillon bowed before leaving the English king along to his thoughts.

* * *

That night, Henry lay in bed with his wife mulling over the day's events.

"Tomorrow we shall go and make a visit to Greyfriars with the court." He informed his wife, who looked at him curious as to his intentions.

"There is a new man that Thomas Moore has appointed and his name is Matthew Parker." The King continued, and Katherine frowned. She had never heard the name and could only hope that he was as loyal as to the Catholic ways as possible under this new Church of England.

"Are you still looking to have a son?" Katherine asked, her husband who immediately stiffened beneath her.

"Do you deny what I have told you about you grandmother and my mother?" She said, lifting herself up to stare into her husband's eyes.

"No." Henry said, he could not deny it.

"Think about Richard II, Henry IV overthrew him, and he was a male." She said, and Henry nodded in agreement.

"You have made your argument Katherine, you are right." He said, and the Queen smiled with happiness.

"Mary shall be Queen of England and Sybil after her unless there is a son." Henry said, kissing the top of his wife's head.

The next morning, the court had arrived at Greyfriars and the King and Queen entered first followed by their retinue. Katherine was dressed in gown of gold with a golden gable hood with a black veil that covered her hair. Her husband was wearing a black doublet with slashes revealing white linen underneath and a great black hat rested on his head.

"Your majesties." A man in his late twenties greeted them. He was dressed in simple grey robes and a grey hat.

"Deacon Parker." The King said, looking over Moore's choice for the leader of Greyfriar.

"You and your court are most welcome to Greyfriars. I assure you everything will be to your liking." The young deacon said, and Henry grinned in response.

"We thank you. Now I am told there is to be a service?" Henry questioned, wanting to know how it would go.

"Yes, your majesty, if you all would follow." Matthew Parker said, leading them into a chapel. Katherine stood silently on the aisle opposite of her husband as the young deacon gave a sermon.

Lord Cromwell was pleased as he listened to the deacon. This was how the church should be, though there was still mass, and pilgrimages to the saints, which he did not himself prefer to do and thought it should have gone as well. He did not know how the King would react to those suggestions, a Bible in english was one thing, but these were more serious matters. And maybe he could convince the King to join with the Protestant league of Germans, who were wholly reformers and the traces of Catholicism were mostly gone within their realms.

* * *

The Queen had risen early in the morning that day to prepare for the hawking feast that was to happen. She had decided to wear a black gown, with slashed sleeves revealing red underneath, and a black hat with plumes sticking out. Her hair was bound in a red netted snood and she grabbed her black leather gloves before going to obtain her bird. Her bird was a gyrfalcon and was a female and was a mixture of dark and light browns. It was due to her rank as Queen of England that she was able to have a gyrfalcon. She had named it Joyce and she was an excellent falcon. She went to the stables accompanied by her ladies in waiting, who were sporting female merlins where they mounted their horses and soon they were joined by the men. Her husband was carrying a male gyrfalcon and several of the men beside him had different birds, such as the Duke of Suffolk who had a rock falcon.

"Come! It is time to go and hopefully these creatures will bring good food!" Henry said, as they set off. Katherine released Joyce from her hand, and the falcon soared into the air along with several other birds. They followed the bird and to her delight, Joyce came bearing a small rabbit. One of the servants who were on foot, took the dead rabbit which would be cooked for the banquet following straight after the hunt.

After the birds had returned with a good amount of animals, the servants set up spits and fire to roast the meat. Tables were set up and everyone talked amongst themselves as the food was being prepared.

"We shall make plans to go to Oatlands Palace in a few weeks." Henry said, speaking to the group surrounding him.

Sir Nicholas Carew, who had been present smiled in response.

"An excellent choice, your majesty." He said, once he returned to the palace, he would send word to Geoffrey/

* * *

Sorry this chapter was short, but things are going to pick up a bit and become chaotic. Henry has finally learned his lesson:)

Sources:

tudors wiki, wikipedia, six wives of henry viii (film).

Up Next: Progess to Oatlands and more Poles.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do not own the Tudors

* * *

The journey to Oatlands Palace went well for the court. Katherine rode beside her husband looking out across the land as they travelled through it. They were leaving London, and going into Surrey, where Oatlands was located.

Henry spotted a little boy on the side watching the progress in awe, and motioned for one of the guards behind him to give the boy a coin.

"See how much they love us." Henry said, as groups of people were waving and shouting at them.

The Queen smiled and nodded at them as they continued on their journey.

The King spotting a small boy amongst the people motioned for one of the servants to give the boy a coin.

Soon they approached a large palace that was made of red brick.

"There it is, Oatlands Palace." Henry remarked, as they came upon the palace.

* * *

Cromwell was before the King, putting forth his new proposal.

"Your majesty, in the Protestant League there has been the abolishment of mass, and other Catholic practices, through which they have consolidated their power." The Lord Chancellor said and the King merely stared at him.

"I see, I will think upon it Cromwell." Henry said, dismissing his Lord Chancellor, who bowed and left the room.

Later on within his chambers, Henry looked down satisfied with the six questions he had proposed which would form the basis of the Church of England. The door opened and in stepped Bishop Stephen Gardiner who bowed before approaching the King.

"My Lord Bishop you and your committee were asked to examine and determine the doctrine of the Church of England, but you seem unable to agree upon anything." Henry said glaring at the bishop.

Bishop Gardiner took a couple of steps forward.

"Your majesty there continues to be fundamental theological differences between members of the committee." Gardiner said, and Henry folded his hands upon his desk.

"I am aware of that but I have grown very impatient, and will not tolerate any more of these divisions." Henry said angrily.

"I have formulated six doctrinal questions, for which the answers of these will form the basis of our church."

"Of course, as your majesty wishes." Gardiner said tiredly, with those reformers on the council, how will they come to an agreement on these questions?

"I shall go to Canterbury at once, where I shall consult with the archbishop." He continued, but paused as Henry laid his hand upon the piece of parchment containing the questions.

"My lord, save yourself the journey, I think we understand each other very well." The King said, with a cunning smile upon his face.

"After all there is no need to bother him, don't you agree?" He said, and Gardiner smiled inwardly at the King's words.

There was a Privy council meeting a few days later and many high ranking members of the court were present. Charles the Duke of Suffolk, Bishop Gardiner, Sir Thomas Moore who had takena reprieve from replacing corrupt clergymen, Cromwell, Sir Nicholas Carew, and other important members.

"Your majesty, here are the six articles of faith that you required us to examine." Gardiner said, and Cromwell looked at him in surprise and concern.

"Read them." Henry said pleased, for here was the foundation of the Church of England.

"The first article concerns the transubstantiation of God. By the consecration of the bread and the wine by holy mass there is the change of the bread into the body of Christ and a change in the substance of the wine into the blood of Christ. The penalty for denying this is death by burning even after recantation." Gardiner read, and Cromwell was shocked and angered at the article.

After the other five other articles were read Cromwell was seething inwardly. These articles were a whip with six strings! And what happened to when the King said he would think upon his earlier proposal of the abolition of mass?

Thomas Moore meanwhile, was pleased that the foundation of the Church was on Catholic doctrines and not Lutheran ones.

"Anyone who disputes against these articles must now be considered a heretic, like the extreme Lutherans that roam this land as a result of England breaking with Rome." Bishop Gardiner continued.

"The punishment for trangression is to be death by hanging, drawing, and quartering, and forfeiture of goods. And anyone who tries to flee England in face of these articles shall be considered a traitor and thus be given the traitor's penalty." He said, and Cromwell could do nothing but look down at table in front of him. When he looked up he saw Sir Thomas Moore with a smile upon his face that made him even angrier.

"Your eminences are to congratulated. Here are articles that we could all adhere to with a clear conscious." The lawyer said, looking around at the bishops of the committee.

Sir Nicholas Carew though he was about to get rid of the Tudor monarch, was pleased with the articles as well.

"Excellent." Henry said, taking his quill and signing the articles that were now the law.

* * *

As the court was settled and business was being done, there was work going on that was being carried out by the Poles. Servants of the Poles were carrying the gunpowder to the base of the tower and piling the barrels all into one big pile. Soon a torch would be set to these barrels and down would the palace go along with the Tudor dynasty.

"Get the torch ready." Sir Nicholas Carew called, as he began to back away from he gun powder. A flaming torch was lit.

"Wait a few moments, so that I may get away from here." He said leaving the room as the torch was placed at the edge where a piece of rope was, and everyone else left as well.

The flame travelled before finally reaching the barrels causing a massive explosion that was felt throughout Oatlands Palace. Geoffrey was near the gates of the palace and proceeded outside along with several other courtiers that heard the explosion. As they got outside and looked, one of the Towers shuddered and collapsed, causing screams from those who were on that side of the palace. Geoffrey only stared in horror. This was not the plan! The plan was that the gun powder be placed in the center where the King and his Privy Council were located, not at one of the towers! People fled the palace and all stared wondering what was happening and why did the tower fall. To make matters even worse the King and his privy council had exited the palace as well and the King was furious.

"What happened?" He snarled in rage. The tower did not just come down, he had heard and explosion, so someone was doing something that they should not have done.

"The wreckage must be examined, but it seems that someone blew the tower up." The Duke of Suffolk commented, fear in his voice.

"Well the court can not dwell here, so we should make to Richmond Palace which is in Surrey as well." Henry said with a growl.

"Should we go in there and retrieve our belongings?" Katherine asked concerned, and the King shook his head.

"It is not safe at the moment, there could be more collapses. Lord Cromwell I want an investigation into this matter at once." He said to his Lord Chancellor, who bowed as horses were being brought out for the court.

Later when everyone was in Richmond Palace, Cromwell and Henry were discussing the recent events.

"It seems to be an attempted regicide, and of course murder for those that were killed when that tower fell." Cromwell said, and Henry nodded his anger growing.

"Who?" He demanded.

"That is not known, your majesty." Thomas said with a shake of his head.

"Then you are to go and make inquiries at once." The King said, dismissing the Lord Chancellor from his presence.

After some several days of making sure that the Oatlands Palace would not collapse any further people were sent their to retrieve while Cromwell investigated the incident.

Eventually he had discovered that in the days after the court had moved to Oatlands Palace, Sir Geoffrey Pole had several unknown barrels taken from his London home and to Surrey.

He had informed the King of this, which greatly angered Henry. So the Poles thought to rule once more?

"As of now the Poles are under suspicion." Henry snarled and Cromwell nodded.

"What of the Lady Salisbury?" He asked and Henry paused in thought. Could she had been privy to these schemes? She was his daughter's governess. He would let her be for now, unless evidence suggested otherwise, but as for the rest of her family...

"She is to stay with my daughter, as for everyone else, I want you to first bring in Sir Geoffrey Pole." Henry ordered.

* * *

Sir Geoffrey Pole was walking through Richmond, when he found himself surrounded by several guards.

"Sir Geoffrey Pole you are under arrest." The Lord Chancellor said, and Pole looked at him in shock as the a guard grabbed each of his arms.

"Arrest? For what?!" He demanded as they dragged him away.

He found himself seated in a dark chamber with Cromwell sitting opposite of him.

"Pole, you had several barrels taken from your London house and brought to Richmond Palace." The Lord Chancellor said calmly.

"What were in these barrels?" He asked, and Geoffrey looked at him.

"They were filled with spices. They were lost within the collapse of Oatlands Palace." He lied and Cromwell shook his head.

"Now why did you have containers of spices, in that area?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There were just there, I had not yet had them moved when the explosion occurred." Sir Geoffrey Pole said, and Lord Cromwell rose to his feet.

"Follow me, Sir Geoffrey." He said walking out of the chamber, and Pole followed him to another chamber where a chair and two metal shaped boots were on the floor in front of it.

"This is the copper boot, we can stick your feet in it and fill it will hot water, or molten metal." Cromwell said turning to Sir Geoffrey who nodded in fear.

"You were not being truthful with me, Sir Geoffrey. You want to tell me what was in those barrels?"

* * *

AN: Stupid Geoffrey, but he made his bed huh? At least Lady Salisbury won't be brought in unlike what happened historically. There will be some serious trouble within the next chapter, we have more of the Pope as well!

Sources: Wikipedia and Medievality


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors

Warning: Torture is in this chapter

* * *

The Queen had been horrified to learn that Sir Geoffrey Pole had been arrested in connection with the explosion of Oatlands Palace.

"All of the Poles were involved with this treason?" She asked in disbelief.

"That will be discovered soon, Lady Salisbury seems to be innocent and thus she remains with Mary." Her husband responded.

"Why would they do this?" Katherine asked, feeling angry.

"No doubt Geoffrey wanted my throne!" Henry spat out in anger. That traitorous family would pay for this!

"Once this investigation is concluded, I will have everyone of those traitors flayed alive and will wear their skins as a shirt!" Henry yelled, and Katherine grimaced at the image.

"You once told me that Poles were innocent Madame, any regrets?" The King demanded, and Katherine let out a sigh and gave him a weary look.

"Not all of the Poles were guilty, I was right partially." The Queen said, Lady Salisbury was not involved in this plot and she doubted that her other sons Henry and Reginald were in it as well.

"And partially wrong." The King said harshly.

* * *

"What was in those barrels?" Thomas Cromwell repeated to Sir Geoffrey Pole. If he confessed he would be killed, and if not, he would be tortured!

"It was gun powder." Sir Geoffrey Pole said quietly, and Cromwell nodded grimly.

"In an attempt to kill the king no doubt?" He asked, and Geoffrey Pole nodded once more.

"Why the gun powder then? Unless you intended to kill more people?" The Lord Chancellor demanded.

"To kill the privy council as well and the king's supporters." Geoffrey said, through gritted teeth.

"Was there anyone else involved with these plans?" Cromwell continued, knowing there had to be more involved.

"The Pope supported me and knew my intentions." He said, and Cromwell nodded in response. That would be a bit more difficult? How would the King punish the Pope who was in Italy?

"Why did he support you?" He asked.

"For I was going to return England to the papacy once I became King of England!" Sir Geoffrey said, and Cromwell nodded.

"What about your wife? Did she know of your treason?"

"Know, why she was happily waiting for the day when she would become Queen Constance of England." Thomas rose to his feet and exited the door before Geoffrey called out.

"Lord Cromwell, can I not go into exile?" He asked, and Cromwell merely stared at him before leaving the room.

* * *

"The Pope?!" Henry shouted, as Cromwell informed him of the conversation between him and Geoffrey Pole.

"That worthless piece of-" Henry tried to calm himself. He would deal with the Pope accordingly.

"So Pole, his wife and the Pope were involved?" Henry asked, Cromwell who nodded.

"That seems to be so, your majesty."

"Well you can take Pole and deal with him as well as that woman." Henry seethed, and Cromwell was taken aback.

"Torture the woman as well?" He asked, and Henry nodded.

"Yes, see if she knows anything else as well as he, then we can proceed with their executions. Send men to their London house and their properties elsewhere in England. Their goods will be used to rebuild Oatlands Palace." Henry ordered, and Lord Cromwell bowed before leaving.

Henry would see to it that both Poles were to be flayed alive for their actions, but how was he to take revenge upon the Pope?

Lady Constance had been with a group of friends, at her London home practicing a new dance. Gertrude Courtenay was there and they were all having a good time, when guards burst into the London House.

"Lady Constance, you are under arrest by the orders of his majesty the King." The sergeant of the guard said as Constance was grabbed and hauled off.

Gertrude stared after her friend in fear and quickly left the London home and made her way to her own estates within London.

"Henry! Henry Courtenay!" She called, and her husband appeared along with Sir Nicholas Carew.

"They have taken Constance!" Gertrude said, and The Marquess of Exeter looked at her in shocked.

"Then no doubt the King has Sir Geoffrey, we are discovered." Nicholas said, who knew what the King had planned for their treason?

* * *

Sir Geoffrey Pole had been taken into the most frightening room he had witnessed in his life. It was filled with all sorts of cruel objects. He saw the Judas Cradle in one corner with the point sharpened and ready for use. There was a table in the center of the room with various devices as well. He saw the dreaded pear, which was inserted into ones privy areas or mouth and expanded causing extreme pain. He saw several wedges which he knew were placed under the toenails and fingernails.

"What is it going to be my love?" The torturer asked, with a sadistic smile upon his face.

"The lead sprinkler will do." Thomas Cromwell said, and Geoffrey let out a cry.

"No please! I have told you everything I know!"

"That is not true, I leave him to you for half an hour." Cromwell said, before walking out of the room.

The torturer immediately lit a fire and melted down iron in it before opening the end of the sprinkler and pouring the hot liquid metal into there.

Geoffrey's screams became louder as the man held the sprinkler over his abdomen and due to the holes at the opposite end of the device, the liquid metal began to seep out and land onto his stomach.

After an agonizing half hour, Cromwell returned where Geoffrey laid shaking frantically.

"Now, I think you have more to tell me." He said, with a smile at the noble man.

"Alright, I will tell you the truth." Geoffrey said, not believing what he had just endured.

His wife on the other hand was thrown onto the rack and was being stretched.

"Carefully now! She's a woman!" One of the men of the torture chamber said.

"Tell us what you know of your husbands plans, you knew." The head torturer demanded and Constance gritted her teeth as they slowly turned the wheels of the wrack, pulling her limbs further and further each time.

"He was going to overthrow the King! That was the only plot!" Constance cried as she felt one of the ligaments in her leg pull and snap.

Screams echoed throughout the room and the turning of the rack finally came to a stop.

"Who was involved in this plot?

"The Courtenays! Nicholas Carew! And some Cardinal sent by the Pope!" Constance cried, and she was released from the rack. She grabbed her leg breathing heavily. The ligament was no doubt going to be useless in the future, but that did not stop the pulsating pain that dominated her leg. How had she even been tortured? Torture was rare for a woman and had not been used for sometime in England on a female. She had heard frightening tales of the breast ripper, which did exactly what the name suggested. Would the king have her put to such torture?

* * *

Henry and Gertrude Courtenay had sat down to dinner along with their young son when guards stormed their home and surrounded them.

"You are all under arrest." The sergeant said, glaring at the couple.

"Where is Cardinal Farnese and Giovanni Medici?" He asked, and Henry Courtenay remained silent.

"Find them." The sergeant said to the men, who began to search through the house, eventually they came upon a secret door which behind it were the Cardinal and Medici.

* * *

The Marquess of Exeter found himself thrown into a dark chamber. Cromwell followed after him and began to question him.

"You were involved in this plot Exeter, so do not even try and deny it." He said, and Henry Courtenay gritted his teeth but nodded.

"You plotted to kill the king and a good number of his supporters and place Sir Geoffrey Pole as king in his place." Cromwell began.

"If you had succeeded, you would have been given the title of Duke of Devon and made Lord Chancellor of England." He finished and, Courtenay remained silent.

"Of course, this plan did not succeed and now you will be facing the punishment of being flayed alive." Cromwell said, and Henry Courtenay felt fear run through him at those words. Flaying was a most horrible punishment and involved cutting the skin off the person upon whom the execution was being put upon. He was going to be flayed alive and his properties taken!

"Is there any way to have my sentence commuted?" He asked in desperation. He would take anything, beheading, hanging, he would not take being flayed alive!

"No there is not, an Act of Attainder will be passed against you, your wife and the others who participated in this treason, transferring all your properties and goods to the crown." He said and Courtenay felt even worse after those words.

"If the King had not broke with Rome and had not been such an upstart!" He began and Cromwell shook his head.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for this, you knew what the King did to Norfolk and Boleyn, and you went on and plotted treason anyway." The Lord Chancellor snapped.

"And worse, you had that Bishop of Rome backing you and sending priests over here to help!" He spat out angrily.

Sir Nicholas Carew was brought in next and he was terrified. He had heard rumours of his supposed sentence ranging from being hung in chains, to being boiled alive, and hung, drawn, and quartered.

"Sir Nicholas Carew, you were involved in this treason as well, what did you hope to gain?" Cromwell asked the Catholic courtier.

"I was to be made Duke of Essex, and Lord Steward." Nicholas grumbled in reply and the Lord Chancellor nodded.

"Whose idea was it to ask for the Pope's help?" He asked. The person who did would face a much worser punishment than the others.

"Henry Courtenay." Sir Nicholas quickly said. He did not want doubts in Cromwell's mind.

"Why?"

"Well he said that if we went through the Pope we would not be excommunicated." Nicholas said, recalling the conversation.

"So Geoffrey was going to return England to the Papacy if he were King?" Cromwell questioned, though it really was not one.

"Yes." Nicholas said growing even more fearful.

Cromwell rose to his feet and left the chamber, leaving Nicholas to himself.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sources: tudors wiki, medievality, elizabeth 1998 (film), and bring up the bodies.

On the side note, I have a new Katherine/Henry story, and I came up with the idea yesterday morning.

What if Katherine was in the masquerade of 1522? The one Anne Boleyn is famous for? And what if Henry spotted his wife and is shocked and surprised? And of course Thomas Boleyn is trying to get his daughter Anne into the King's bed so she is in the masque as well. So far, I have written 1627 words for this story, and am still in the process of trying to develop it and where I want to go with it? What do yall think? Does it sound nice and interesting?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors

* * *

As everyone involved was under arrest, there was to be a major trial for all of the parties involved. The men would not face the usual punishment of hanging, drawing, and quartering but flaying alive. The women would be burned at the stake, though Henry was tempted to inflict the same punishment upon them. Once again, Cromwell was going to direct another trial and it was the talk of England. The Poles and the Courtenay's were to stand trial for not only attempted regicide, but for an attempted mass murder, and for the murders of those who died when parts of Oatlands Castle fell due to the gun powder exploding. The trial was set to happen in four days, and Cromwell was busy preparing and making sure that it would end in nothing but guilty verdicts.

Meanwhile, Henry was thinking about the Pope and his involvement in supporting his overthrow, and not only did he give his support but he sent a Cardinal and his companion down to England to help! It was an affront to him and God's representative on earth would not escape punishment from him. The Cardinal and his little helper were to stand trial as well and would be facing the same punishment of being flayed alive. But the Pope had to be punished, it was not as if Henry could kill him, though he was tempted to, but what about someone close to the Pope? Clement VII had a few bastard children, and what further more to prove his point that he was not to be messed with by assassinating one of his children? He had heard of Alexander de Medici and apparently he was a rapist, assassin, and corrupt politician in Rome and thus he would be the one to go. He would send some of his people after the Pope's son once these trials were over with, but for now he had other matters to tend to.

The day of the trial had arrived and Sir Geoffrey Pole and his wife Constance Pakenham were to stand trial first. Constance was supported by two men as her limbs had been damaged by the rack. They were charge with high treason, in the plotting to kill the king and his loyal followers by attempted explosion. The Duke of Suffolk presided over the lords that would declare whether or not the ambitious couple were guilty.

"Sir Geoffrey Pole of Sussex, you have been charged with these treasonous crimes against the king, how do you plead?" Cromwell asked, and Pole gritted his teeth.

"Not guilty." He said, and Cromwell turned to his frail looking wife.

"Not guilty." Constance said as she was seated down as Cromwell began to describe the events.

"The two of you along with the Courtenay's, and Sir Nicholas Carew came up with this plot that if it had succeeded would have ended with you as King and Queen of England." Cromwell said and Pole remained silent. It was his right to be king and not Henry Tudors!

"My lords as you can see neither of the defendants deny these charges though they both plead not guilty." Cromwell said with a shake of his head. After more evidence was given, each of the presiding lords gave their verdicts of guilty.

"Geoffrey Pole, though normal sentence you would face would be either hanging, drawing, and quartered or beheaded at the king's pleasure. These however are not the sentences you will be facing but the death of being flayed alive." Cromwell said and Geoffrey felt horror within him at his sentence.

"As for you Constance Pakenham, you escape this punishment, but you shall be burned at the stake instead." Cromwell said and Constance began shaking in response. The two were escorted out and Henry and Gertrude Courtenay along with Sir Nicholas Carew were brought in. They were both in better condition that the former couple who had been severely tortured.

"How do the three of you plead?" Cromwell asked.

"Not guilty." Henry Courtenay said and his wife repeated the same words. Only Sir Nicholas Carew refused to plead.

"Sir Carew, guilty or not guilty?" Cromwell demanded, and still the man did not speak.

"Very well then, take him away and get him to plead." Cromwell said, and Carew was dragged out struggling the whole way.

Sir Geoffrey Pole stared after his accomplice. Those who did not enter a plea would be tortured until they did so.

* * *

Carew was quickly brought before a special looking wheel that had a handle that turned as the person operating it desired. Carew was strapped to it and a fire was lit under the wheel. The wheel was turned and Carew went down and his body went through the whole flame causing him to cry out. Luckily the wheel had been spun quickly so there was not much damage. He was spun once again and a little bit slower causing more pain. He was brought back into the court, where Cromwell asked him once more what his plea was.

"Guilty!" Nicholas Carew gasped out still feeling the burns on his body.

"The three of you have conspired with Sir Geoffrey Pole and Constance Pakenhem to kill the king and all those who supported him. In return you would each gain new titles and prestige in the new England run by the Poles." Cromwell started before continuing.

"You also conspired with the Pope and was involved in a plot to try and restore the Papacy once the Pole was King." Cromwell said looking at each of the three people before him. Once he concluded with evidence, the lords of the council declared each of the traitors guilty.

"As with Sir Geoffrey Pole, Henry Courtenay and Sir Nicholas Carew you will be flayed alive, while Gertrude Courtenay shall suffer the punishment of being burned alive." Cromwell read out the sentence and the three were carried out of the room as well. Next on trial would be the Cardinal and his friend from Rome.

* * *

AN: Here you go! I know it is short, but the next one will be plentiful and filled with drama, trials, and executions, and the Pope. Katherine will reappear in the next chapter as well.

Sources: wikipedia, bring up the bodies, machines of malice, elizabeth 1998, the borgias, and of course Mimi who helped me out with this chapter! Thanks Mimi!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry guys about the extremely long wait! I am back on track and will try and stick with weekly updates as I did before. Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.

Warning: Gruesome deaths coming straight ahead!

* * *

Sir Geoffrey was brought to trial next, and he was brought into the room and Cromwell asked him to enter his plea.

"Not guilty." Sir Geoffrey said, looking around at the men who would try him.

"Very well then." The Lord Chancellor said walking towards the table were the evidence lay that would convict the scheming and treasonous fool.

"I have hear, papers detailing your treasonous actions and that you along with Sir Nicholas Carew, your wife and the Courtenay's plotted to kill the King and you with the Pope's blessing would ascend to the throne as King George I of England." Cromwell said, turning towards the man.

"I do not believe these papers, and they contain lies." Sir Geoffrey said, and Cromwell let out a low laugh at this.

"We also have the word of the men whom you had transport the gunpowder from your estates all the way here to London at Oatlands Palace which on your orders you had blown to bits, costing several people their lives."

* * *

The executions progressed with the Courtenay's being the first to go. Henry Courtenay was stripped down and the executioner placed the knife in a hot fire. Once this was done, he slowly began to peel the flesh from the man's skin, causing Courtenay to scream out from the horrific pain. He looked down at his bloody legs that were no longer had any skin and was in agony of the fact that there was still his whole body to go. Gertrude looked on in horror and vomited, as she saw the skin leave her husbands lower legs. She then passed out, but the guards held her and threw water on her to wake her up once more. She would be forced to watch the barbaric execution continue, knowing that soon it would be her turn. The executioner continued to peel and peel more skin each time putting the knife into the fire. Once was was done, Henry Courtenay was nothing more than a man who was missing his entire skin. The muscles and tendons of his lower body were visible and it was disgusting to look at. The executioner had two lads carry the body away and Gertrude was brought forward, screaming and struggling the whole way through. Gertrude had been spared the execution of flaying but she did not like any better the idea of her being burned at the stake.

The executioner piled wood together in a pile and a long wooden stake was set in the center to which Gertrude would be tied and burned alive. She was hoisted up and bound against the pole watching fearfully as they piled more and more wood around her feet. Finally, the executioner took a torch and set it to the bottom of the pile which it immediately lit up. At first it was uncomfortable then it was painful then unbearable. Gertrude screamed as the fire spread and soon engulfed her. She wiggled around trying in vain to get out of her bonds but it was useless. Her skin was turning red then black before her eyes and it only made her screams all the more frightening. Soon it was over and all that remained of Gertrude Courtenay was a charred and crispy body that was black and hardly recognizable to the audience. The scaffold was cleaned off and vinegar was poured on it and scrubbed because there would be more executions and it would not do to be surrounded by too much blood.

* * *

Sir Nicholas Carew was the next to be sent to the scaffold where his execution would take place. Trembling, he was forced up the stair until his composure broke and he had to be forced.

"I don't want to die!" He wailed, his shrieks flowing into the crowd that watched him. Nicholas sobbed as he was tied down and the same dagger that had skinned Courtenay was placed in the fire in order to be ready to flay his own skin.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" He cried, his frame shaking with sobs as the executioner lifted the dagger out of the fire and began to peel the skin from his flesh.

Constance Parkenham was brought forth to where the stake awaited her. She was terrified as to what was to come as she was tied to the stake and they fire was lit at the bottom as they did with Gertrude. At first it was a bit uncomfortable then it grew to be scorching and her screams soon echoed from the scaffold. Soon it was over and nothing remained of the Constance and her charred remains were taken away as the executioner contained the task of peeling the skin off of Sir Nicholas Carew.

* * *

Sir Geoffrey was brought to the scaffold as he was not the next and final person to be flayed alive. The Cardinal Alessandro Farnese and his assistant Giovanni Medici had been flayed before him. The scaffold had been cleaned once more and the executioner was waiting with the knife that would carve Geoffrey's flesh like it was fruit. He was brought forth and like the others, the executioner placed the knife in the fire that was burning next to him, heating up the instrument of his death. The executioner approached his legs as he did the others and began to peel his flesh. Sir Geoffrey had never felt the pain he was feeling now and felt his stomach lurch as the executioner held up a piece of his skin in the air before throwing it into another fire. Soon it was all over and nothing but a skinned and bloody corpse remained.

* * *

Pope Clement VII was horrified to hear about the failed assassination plot by Sir Geoffrey Pole and the Courtenay's. Word had reached him that the Courtenay's were the first to be executed with Henry Courtenay being flayed alive and his wife burned at the stake.

One of the Cardinals rushed in and Clement turned him noticing the pale and disturbed look on the Cardinal's face.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Your holiness, your son Alexander de Medici, was found dead in his home this day." The Cardinal said, and Pope Clement VII rose to his feet grief, despair, and anger rushing through him.

"What cause has he to be dead? He is only a lad of twenty five!" The Pope protested, and the Cardinal took a deep breath before beginning.

"He was found strangled in his bed, your holiness." The Cardinal continued, and Clement gritted his teeth at the thought of his son being strangled.

"Who has done this?" He demanded, looking towards the Cardinal for answers,

"Your holiness, we do not know who has committed this crime." The Cardinal said, and the Pope scowled in response.

"My son was killed, no doubt by an enemy of mine or his." Clement VII said, trying to bring forth any suspects in this atrocious crime.

* * *

"Your orders were carried out, Sire." Sir Henry Guildford said, with a bow and the King smiled in response.

"Good, that will teach the Pope to interfere with matters not concerning him." Henry said, as Sir Thomas Moore entered the chamber and bowed low.

"Sir Thomas, what is it?" He asked, turning to English lawyer.

"Your majesty, I have come to inform you that I will be leaving London in order to continue to look into the other monasteries and abbeys." Sir Thomas said. He had went through all the monasteries of London, and had brought forth the corrupt clergymen for prosecution and forfeiture of titles and lands due to their actions. It had been a little trying finding suitable and good men to replace them, but he had managed it very well.

"I expect thorough work on the rest of the monasteries of England. There are a good many of them that are corrupt and need to be changed." The King said, and Sir Thomas nodded in agreement.

* * *

Katherine meanwhile was in her chambers with her ladies, sewing an elaborate piece of cloth. Things had been going well lately, with the traitors executed and thankfully the Pope supported no more plots to overthrow her husband. Word had spread throughout Europe of the Clement's son being murdered by strangulation and Katherine felt pity for the man though he had went against them.

The Queen had been especially enjoyed, when word had reached her of the fact that her husband had passed the Six Articles and they were based on Catholic doctrine. She had been so frightened and worried that Henry would implement all sorts of heretical doctrines and stray further away from the true faith. Alas, it seemed not to be so! Other good news was that Hampton Court was finished, and the court was soon to move there which would help with the loss of Oatlands Palace. Though the Poles, Courtenays, and the other traitors not only paid with their lives, their forfeited estates were being torn down and used to fund another building project of her husband's. Henry had drawn plans up for it and had called it Nonsuch Palace. It looked whimsical and something out of a fantasy tale, but there was no doubt that it was beautiful to look at it, and she hoped it would turn out as well as it looked on paper.

* * *

Well there you have it! Please Read and Review! :)

Sources: Henry VIII (2003), The Borgias, wikipedia, and other variety of sources that I can not remember due to the long period I wrote this over!


	23. Chapter 23

Clement VII could barely hold back his anger as he was informed of a suspicious English man leaving the rooms of his son. The King of England was behind this! He had dared to have his son killed! Clement had no evidence either, the Englishmen was gone and he could not point at the King of England. There was nothing he could do, he had already published a bull of excommunication and had supported Sir Geoffrey Pole, but the Henry VIII of England still remained on his throne and not bothered by his bulls and had killed the attempted usurpers along with his Cardinal and another member of his family! It was infuriating and spoke of the lack of respect and reverence the King of England held for the Pope that he would dare to shed the blood of God's Representative on Earth and the heir to St. Peter!

* * *

Katherine was filled with peace and joy as things had settled down in England once more. It was close to Midsummer's Eve where there would be a big banquet and bonfires lit. The Queen had decided she would visit the Shrine of Sir Thomas Beckett and would give thanks to him that everything was resolved. She donned a gown of pink silk that was slashed to reveal white underneath with a neckline encrusted with pearls and onyx. She wore a white Juliet cap embroidered with gold and a line of black silk. She called for her litter to be readied for her journey and left her apartments. The shrine was located at Canterbury cathedral which was the cathedral of the Archbishop of Canterbury. Made of white-greying brick it was built in the old Gothic style. Whether or not it would stand through the Dissolution of the Monasteries, Katherine did not know, but she hoped that such a place that had many pilgrims would not be prone to corruption. Katherine came before the shrine which was very simple, it was a coffin inlaid with pure gold and silver, and was encrusted with pearls, diamonds, and rubies. It lay on a plynth made of marble which was supported with four marble pillars. It was surrounded by all sorts of treasures from which pilgrims offered. Rings embedded with priceless stones, great necklaces, girdles, cups of gold and silver, cloth of gold and silver, and other fine fabrics. Katherine had brought her favorite carcanet necklace which was made of two combined necklaces of pearls and gold beads with a great gold cross hanging with black stones of onyx embedded in them. She prayed before offering the necklace which she hung on one of the corners of the coffin. With that, she left and returned to London, where there was to be a big banquet and bonfire the up and coming evening.

* * *

Everyone was to wear white and thus Katherine wore a gown of white silk in the Spanish fashion with slashed and open sleeves revealing white satin. The neckline of her gown was embroidered with silver as well as the edges of the slashes of her sleeves. Diamond drops hung from her ears and a great diamond pendant from her neck. She left her apartments and went into the gardens of Hampton Court in which there was a great table of oak that was covered with white cloth and set underneath a great tent of white and gold. She saw her husband and grinned as she made her way towards him. The King was wearing a doublet of white taffeta that was slashed with white silk, white trunks, hose, and even soft white velvet boots. Henry smiled at his wife and held his arm out for her as they took their seat at the head of the table. They were joined with several prominent members of the court, the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk, the Earl and Countess of Rutland, the Earl and Countess of Shrewsbury and several other noblemen. Everyone watched as the gardeners lit the bonfire which was eventually a great mass of flame hurtling up into the air and providing a source of heat and light for the court.

"Bravo!" The King roared, as he took in the fire and clapped causing everyone else to do so as well.

"Be sure that you pay those poor gardeners well, Henry, their job is quite hazardous." The Queen said, and the King nodded. Supper was then served which consisted of baked trout, several kinds of soups, mutton, and little cakes of marzipan decorated in an assortments of colors. The Midsummer banquet went well with everyone enjoying themselves and the food.

* * *

AN: I know it's short, but it is a wrap up chapter with the epilogue being next chapter.

Sources: The King and His Court by Alison Weir, wikipedia and lastly Lady Palma who was curious as to the fallout of the Pope's son being killed and I decided to include a bit about it. Please Read and Review!


	24. Chapter 24

_A few years later_

The royal family was at Hampton Court preparing for a family portrait which was to be painted by Hans Holbein. Henry was dressed magnificently in a doublet of cloth of gold that was slashed with white silk pouring out of the slashes. He wore one of the now popular black flat caps lined with feather and gold. He wore a great overcoat of cloth of gold lined with wool and a great collar of gold and pearls. He took his seat underneath the great canopy of state and on a red velvet upholstered chair.

"Father!" Came the voice of his son and heir, Leonard Tudor. He was just four years old with a crop of red gold hair and blue grey eyes. He was wearing a doublet of red velvet and a miniature flat cap like his father. He was followed by the rest of his siblings, Princess Sybilla and Princess Mary. Princess Sybilla was a little child of six and was wearing a gown of cloth of gold slashed with red. She wore her golden hair in a Juliet cap. Mary, a grown woman now, was soon to be married off. She was wearing a gown of red velvet with a gold underskirt.

"Where is your mother?"Henry asked, as he ushered his children into their places. Sybilla and Mary were on the sides of the canopy with a space in between them and their father. Leonard took his place on the left of his father.

"Mama will be here." Sybilla said with a grin as clasped her hands in front of her like her sister. Sure enough, the Queen entered the room dressed in cloth of gold as well with red velvet underskirts and a gold Gable Hood. Katherine smiled at her family and took her place on the right of her husband and sat down, clasping her hands gracefully and assuming a regal and royal pose.

"Alright Holbein, let's get this done!" Henry called, as the royal painted nodded and began a painting the picture of the royal family. Katherine smiled at her husband before turning back to Hans Holbein. And to think all this had happened because of a few feelings uncovered.

* * *

AN:There you go! Thanks to all who have reviewed, helped, and followed this story!

Sources: Faire Names for English Folk: Late Sixteenth Century English Names, and some inspiration and help from the end of Gossip Girl (I know weird right?).

Thanks!


End file.
